A Mother Knows Best
by Fairyflights
Summary: This is basically a collection of snap-shots from Thor and Loki's childhood. How Frigga deals with the two young princes and how all the bonds between the family changes as time goes on. Sweet, sad and funny...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Ok, so this is**_ _ **basically**_ _ **a one-shot. I am venturing into unknown territory. So I'm kind of not quite sure if this is worth a shot at all. I would be delighted to know your thoughts on it. Please, please, please review! Thank you and love you…**_

 _ **I would also like to thank Alydia Rackham for inspiring me to write this tiny tale.**_

 **Disclaimer: All the original characters of 'Thor' are the express property of Marvel comics.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 _Because I feel that in Heavens above_

 _The angels, whispering to one another,_

 _Can find, among their burning terms of love_

 _None so devotional as that of 'Mother'_

— Edgar Allan Poe

- **oOxOo** -

 **A Mother Knows Best**

'Mother!'

Frigga paused in her needlework, her ears alert. That sounded like her older son. And he seemed upset. Something must have happened. And judging by the fact that it was her older son, it was not uncommon. He was always getting into terrible scrapes. She waited some time before resuming her sewing.

'Mother!'

The door to her private chambers burst open and in walked a golden haired, disgruntled child of eight.

'What is it, Thor?'

'Mother, Loki has been at it _again_!'

Frigga put a careful stitch on the flower she was embroidering. Then she stuck the needle on the cloth before laying it aside.

'What do you mean?' she said, folding her hands in her lap and turning her whole attention to the boy.

Thor stomped to her plush chaise lounge and thumped down, then proceeded to scowl at the carpet.

'He has been reading all day.'

Frigga smiled tenderly at that. Her second son was extremely fond of reading. Just like her.

'And it bothers you,' she stated, noting Thor's crunched brows and crossed arms.

'Yes,' he complained. 'He refused to play with me!'

Ah! So that was the crux of the matter. She got up from the window seat she was occupying and sat down beside her son. The branches outside her window cast dappled shadows across the sun-drenched floor as they bobbed to the gentle breeze outside. A nightingale sang somewhere.

Frigga cocked her head to look at the scowling boy.

'Did you ask him?'

'Yes! But he just waved me away!'

'Did you ask nicely?'

Thor looked slightly uneasy. 'I tried,' he said, letting the words trail into silence.

'Hmm,' said Frigga, pretending to think. 'Why don't you ask someone else? Fandral would play with you.'

'But I don't want to play with him!'

'Then Asger perhaps?'

Thor shook his head.

'Or you could play with Sif,' suggested Frigga. 'She's always following you around.'

'But I want to play with Loki!' whined the child.

'Why?'

'B-Because,' he struggled to find a reason, 'because he is funny and makes me laugh. And he has better aim than the rest of the boys.'

Frigga smiled again. She drew him closer to her and kissed the top of his golden head. Then she got up to arrange the flowers in the vase on her dresser.

'But your brother is reading and he doesn't want to be disturbed. So you need to find someone else to play with,' she said.

'Why can't you ask him to play with me? He listens to you,' wheedled the child. 'He's always hidden behind a stupid book.'

Frigga turned sharply. 'Books are _not_ stupid, young man,' she said, giving him a stern look. 'Just because _you_ do not find them interesting does not mean everyone else would too.'

Little Thor cowered at her sharp rebuke.

'Sorry,' he said in a small voice, 'I meant no disrespect.'

Frigga sighed, watching Thor's lips starting to tremble. He was yet a child. She walked back to the sofa, drew him to her arms and hugged him tightly.

'It's alright, _alskling,'_ she whispered. 'But you must learn to respect others' wishes.'

'Yes, Mother.'

She fondly tousled his gold locks.

'Mother, don't!' said the boy, batting away her hands. 'You're upsetting my hair!'

'Is that so?' she gave him an impish grin. 'How about I do _this_ then?' she teased before proceeding to tickle him all over.

'No no, stop – can't take anymore – cease – Mother,' Thor giggled and shrieked and squirmed, trying hard to escape. She only cackled and tickled him more. She stopped eventually, out of breath after the long-drawn battle and laughed as they collapsed on the sofa. They lay there catching up their breath for some time. Thor snuggled closer to her and sighed deeply.

'Who do I play with now?' he asked finally.

'How about Sif?'

'But she's a girl,' he said, with all the disdain of an eight year old.

Frigga cocked an eyebrow. 'What does that have to do with anything?'

'She can't throw a ball past her own nose!'

'Have you tried teaching her?'

Thor pulled away to look at her. She smiled down at his upturned face, rubbing circles on his back. It was a hard habit to drop. She remembered all those nights when Thor was a little baby and would have difficulty sleeping. She would pace her chambers, baby Thor in her arms, soothing his sniffles and hiccups with slow circular rubs on his back. It always managed to lull him into a peaceful slumber.

'Can she learn?' Thor asked, a crease forming between his brows.

'Why don't you give it a try?' she said, taking one of his tiny, callused hands and squeezing it. 'She might prove even better than the boys!'

Thor's face broke into a sunny smile. 'You think so?' he asked eagerly.

'You never know what we girls can do,' Frigga whispered, sending him a conspiring wink.

He grinned again. 'Great! I'll go find Sif!'

He jumped down from the sofa, already restless and eager to escape. Frigga pressed her lips together in amusement. He had forgotten about being upset with Loki.

'Thank you, Mother,' he pecked her on the cheek before tearing out of the chamber, upsetting her basket of threads on his way out.

'Treat her well, darling!' she called after him. 'And please try not to break anything this time.'

'Yes, Mother!' he yelled back.

Frigga watched her older son disappear with something akin to sadness. He had grown a head taller since the last time she checked. Soon he would stop needing her. He would no longer run to her when he was hurt or upset or eager to show her something he had done.

As she picked up the scattered bobbins and yarns from the floor, one by one, and placed them back in her basket, she recalled him and Loki as infants. They would lie in their cribs, gurgling and cooing all day long, making her heart sing with their baby noises. Thor would often start crying whenever his eyes fell on her, wailing loud enough to wake the dead, till she picked him up. Then he would promptly quieten down and snuggle into the crook of her neck. He had always been an attention seeker, she chuckled quietly.

Frigga reached for her abandoned needlework and put a new thread into the needle. Her thoughts turned to her younger son. He had been quiet even as a baby, never raising his voice past a whimper even when he was hungry. Frigga would often wake up in the middle of the night, panicking she had slept through his small wail of distress. And sometimes when she rushed to check the nursery, she would find him staring at her with those big, expressive, emerald green eyes and wiggling his baby fingers to reach out. The memories brought tears to her eyes.

Frigga closed them, her hand stilling on the embroidery. A deep sigh escaped her lips. They were all growing up. And there was nothing she could do to keep them near her forever. Loki had always been closer to her than Thor, following her everywhere she went ever since he could walk. But would he stay, when he was grown? Or would he leave her to follow in his brother's footsteps, seeking out adventure and glory?

She couldn't tell. She didn't know.

'Oh my _alskling_ ,' she whispered to the gentle breeze, her eyes focused on the distant horizon of stars, as if trying to look into the future. 'If only you wouldn't grow up so fast…'

 **-oOxOo-**

 _ **Oookkkk…so what do you guys think? Or should I just stop here? Should I go on? Let me know. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok, so I decided to write another chapter to this story after all. It can't seem to leave me alone until I sit down and put it on ink and paper. I don't know if I have portrayed Loki correctly. Do let me know…**_

 _ **To KatOnFanfic and vlnelson1955, thank you for favouriting and following my story. This one's for you…**_

 _ **A small suggestion. You might want to listen to Thor soundtrack 'Can You See Jane?', whilst reading this. I listened to it when I was writing this small piece. It was brilliant!**_

 **-oOxOo-**

 _Lo! where the rosy-bosom'd Hours,_

 _Fair Venus' train, appear,_

 _Disclose the long-expecting flowers_

 _And wake the purple year!_

 _The Attic warbler pours her throat_

 _Responsive to the cuckoo's note,_

 _The untaught harmony of Spring:_

 _While, whispering pleasure as they fly,_

 _Cool Zephyrs thro' the clear blue sky_

 _Their gather'd fragrance fling._

—T. Gray

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Amongst the Blooms**

Frigga took in the heady scent of the lilacs. She could hear the faint plaintive cry of the gulls carried from the sea across the hills and forests to the tiny alcove she sat in. Her garden. The blooms swayed in the gentle breeze, spreading their perfume far and wide—lilacs, hyacinths, lavenders, even the odd jasmine bush she had managed to acquire—they had all flourished under her caring hands. She loved toiling in her garden, smelling the aroma of the freshly turned earth, nurturing the tiny saplings, watching them grow and burst into a thousand blossoms. It was a tiny place she called her own. She came here whenever she needed to escape her hectic schedule.

Like today.

The wind brought another whiff of the fragrance. She took a deep lungful and sighed in bliss. The book she was reading lay forgotten in her lap, as she got lost in the peace of the moment…

Footsteps.

Soft and careful.

Like they knew she was there and did not want to intrude.

Loki.

She smiled and looked up. He lingered outside the arched gate, chewing his lips and shifting from foot to foot. Even at seven, he was taller than most boys his age. His hair, blacker than a raven's wings, ruffled in the gentle breeze.

So different from Thor, mused Frigga. Loki had sharper features than his brother. He did not have the strong body of Thor, but it was leaner and quicker. Dressed in a green leather jerkin over a white shirt and black, sturdy leather boots, he looked every bit poised and collected, except for his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of green, unlike Thor's cornflower blue. And they reflected his keen mind and sharp intellect. They missed nothing. But now they looked innocent and unsure as he met her eyes.

'Thor is sparring with Fandral. I didn't know what to do. So I thought –' he let the sentence hang, twisting his fingers. Something Frigga did when she was nervous.

Frigga's heart melted. Loki was always considerate of her wishes. He knew she liked to come here when she wanted to be left alone. She sent him a reassuring smile.

'Come in, my son,' she said, holding out her hand.

He hesitated a moment, before moving forward, his light footsteps treading the grass softly.

'Father said you'd be here,' he said in his quiet voice. 'Did I disturb you?'

'Not at all.' She patted the bench beside her. 'Come. Sit.'

He settled down on the bench with a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. Frigga turned back to her book.

The golden afternoon gradually melted into a coppery evening. Soon it would give way to a deep purple dusk. They sat there in silence surrounded by the heavy scent of the flowers and the twittering of birds. Dragonflies darted across the grass – chasing each other – hovering – gliding – fleeting away. Now perched on a grass blade, next gone. Loki watched them through lowered lids.

Suddenly one perched on his knee. Its scaly wings glistened in the waning light.

He held his breath. Watched it flutter its wings before settling for good, his eyes never leaving its tiny body.

Then – slowly, very slowly – he reached out his fingers towards it.

Its wings quivered.

He stilled.

Then crept closer.

It twitched the slightest.

He held still, waiting a long while. Then as silently as possible he drew nearer.

He was almost there – just a bit more. He chewed his lips, concentrating hard on not making any sudden movement. He was so close – he could almost touch its –

It took off abruptly.

A tiny gasp of dismay escaped his lips as he jerked back his hand. Then he let it drop, his face a mask of disappointment.

Frigga had been watching him. She gave a low, musical laugh and set down her book.

'Here,' she said, taking his hand in hers. Then she stretched it out in front of them, palm upwards.

The dragonfly hovered over their heads, flying low, pulling away, then close again.

They stayed still, breathing softly and watching its dance.

It circled lower and lower.

Loki sat still as a statue, his eyes riveted towards the dragonfly.

It drew near, fluttering just above his fingertips. He could feel the faint draught of its beating wings. It darted around, first this way then that – trying to decide whether to settle or not.

Finally, after a long, long tense moment, it perched on his finger. Frigga felt him let out a slow breath. He cocked his head, watching the jewel-toned insect preening itself. Its bulging eyes reflected in the evening light.

Frigga looked at her younger son. He was a precocious child, always inquisitive, always eager to learn new things. He reminded her of her own childhood – back in Vanaheim, with its green, sweeping meadows where she used to run bare-feet, chasing birds and picking wildflowers. Loki shared her love for nature. Everybody remarked how he resembled her just as Thor resembled Odin. Even though –

She shook her head. He _was_ her son. He was _her_ son.

The dragonfly fleeted off. Loki turned his bright emerald eyes towards her and beamed. She sent him a warm smile and kissed his brow. Then she took up her book again.

'What are you reading?' he asked.

'Beowulf.'

'Is it a story?'

She chuckled. 'Yes, it is.'

'Really?' he said eagerly. 'What is it about?'

'It's about a mighty Midgardian warrior and his exploits.'

He scooted closer. 'Tell me!'

Frigga laughed softly. 'I haven't finished it yet.'

'Oh.' His face fell. Then he brightened again.

'You could narrate it to us tonight. As a bedtime story!'

'Bedtime story?'

'Mmhm,' he nodded.

'Bedtime stories?' she said again, teasing him. 'Don't you think you're a bit old for that?'

He frowned, pondering the thought. Then he gave her his best heart-melting smile.

'No,' he said, resting his head on her shoulder. 'Never old for your stories.'

Frigga felt her heart cease. It was as if she had tasted ambrosia and it was too much for her. It was an innocent confession and yet it felt so bittersweet. Her eyes teared up.

'Ah, _alskilng_ ,' she said. 'Wish you'd remain my little boy forever.'

'I shall try my best, Mumma,' he said, his little face grave in its seriousness.

She gave a weak chuckle and blinked those tears away, putting an arm round his small shoulders and resting her cheek on his raven tresses. The magnolias and the honeysuckles bobbed around them in the breeze.

Soon it would be night. The sky would darken into a magnificent purple in the east, even as the west remained glowing like the inside of a furnace. Quietly, one by one, the stars would peep out, strewing the heavens like white petals under a bride's feet. Soon the palace would be awash with light. Torches and lamps would flair into life. Everyone would wend his wary way home—warriors from training, maids from weaving, children from play. She would have to return too, resuming her queenly duties, being the ideal consort to the Allfather. Being the perfect hostess when the dinner gong sounded.

But till then – they would sit here in her garden. Just the two of them. As the sea crashed over the rocks. As the forests rustled in the wind. As the soft breeze riffled through their hair, like a lover's breath. They would sit here—mother and son, watching as the evening melted into dusk and the seagulls cried plaintively.

They would be here. Just them.

And the blooms.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _Please review!_

 _A/N 2: I know it's a just a bit of drabble really. Sorry about that._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N First of all, thank you for the lovely reviews! You all made my day! I would like to mention Loki's best friend (I like your pseudonym!), I-Heart-Star-Trek and The Fall for encouraging me by their support. Love you people! *blows a kiss***_

 _ **Okay…so…Another chapter for you lovelies! This one is a bit lengthier than the previous two chapters. Hope you don't mind…**_

 _ **By the way, I have tweaked the Norse myths a bit. And I am begging apology beforehand for that. Oh, and you might want to listen to Schubert's Weigenleid whilst reading the first part.**_

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any characters from the movie 'Thor'. They solely belong to Marvel comics. I only own the story…and the lullaby.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 _ **Brothers**_

 _We are brothers,_

 _And close as a team._

 _Together we conquer,_

 _Together we dream._

 _Each other's minds,_

 _We regularly read._

 _When one of us is hurt,_

 _Both of us bleed._

 _Without a thought,_

 _We offer a helping hand._

 _Next to each other,_

 _Proudly we stand._

 _No matter what,_

 _We'll always be close._

 _The bond that we share,_

 _Everyone knows._

 _You are my brother,_

 _With joy I proclaim._

 _Our shared passion for life,_

 _Burns like a flame._

—AnitaP

 **-oOxOo-**

"Only a brother can love like a father, annoy like a sister, care like a mother, support like a friend." —Unknown

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Legends and Lullabies**

'…and then the Dark Elves sought out the help of the Dwarves that dwelled in tunnels beneath the earth. These Dwarves were the enemies of both Midgardians and Asgardians. The Dark Elves wanted to turn them into allies in order to attack all the Realms and defeat anyone who stood in their way. Their aim was to bring the Nine Realms under the rule of darkness…'

'Oh no!'

Frigga looked up from the book she was reading aloud.

Both her sons were listening raptly to the story she was narrating. Thor was lying on his stomach, one leg dangling over the edge of the bed. His hair was mussed and his blanket trailed down to the soft rug below.

Loki, on the other hand, lay curled up on his side, facing her. His gem-like eyes gleamed in the blaze from the grate that turned Thor's hair into a halo of spun gold. It was he who had exclaimed, his face filled with childish horror.

'What happened next?' Thor asked impatiently.

Frigga continued, 'Malekith, the leader of these Dark Elves offered to share something they greatly valued with Dwarves – something very powerful and equally dangerous – something they called Aether,' she whispered dramatically.

The boys took in sharp breaths, their eyes going round as coins. Frigga almost smiled, then cleared her throat.

'But Borr, son of Buri and Supreme Ruler of the Nine Realms, was warned by the wise Giant Mimir of this very thing long before it actually came to pass. So he raised an army of Aesirs, and stormed Midgard…'

'I bet there was a huge battle,' said Thor gleefully.

Loki shushed him. 'What happened then?' he asked anxiously.

'The Dark Elves were taken unawares. But they were strong and fought ruthlessly, without mercy. Limbs were severed and bodies cut down. Dark blood flowed in rivers and streams. Even now, if you visit Midgard, you will find that the soil is red in some places.'

'They fought for twelve days and twelve nights. Many Aesirs lost their lives in that mighty battle. They all now reside in the splendid halls of Valhalla, where night never falls and the sea pays obeisance at its feet for eternity.'

'After a long drawn battle, Borr managed to defeat Malekith. He drove them all the way back to Svartalfheim, where they truly belonged. He seized from them the Aether and hid it somewhere deep within a crevice in one of the Nine Realms, where nobody could find it. And then he returned home…'

'What? He let them live?' said Thor, his brows twisting in dissatisfaction.

'Yes,' said Frigga. 'He drove them away from the other Realms, as he had aimed to do.'

'B-but,' said Thor, 'why didn't he kill them? They were the enemy!'

'He had defeated them. There was no need of killing anymore.'

Thor made a slashing motion with his hands. 'If I were him, I would have taken Mjolnir and bashed Malekith's head in.'

Loki, who had been listening to the exchange quietly, snorted. 'And how exactly do you propose to do that? You can barely pick up Mjolnir without falling on your buttocks!

Thor's face reddened. 'I do not!' he cried.

'Do too!'

'Do _not_!'

'Do too!' snickered Loki.

'Well, _I_ can pick up a proper sword, which you can't say for yourself,' taunted Thor.

'But I can be good with a dagger,' returned Loki.

'And what good is that to anyone? Nobody swings a dagger in a real battle.'

'Daggers are deadlier than swords. They can be concealed easily.'

'Yes yes,' drawled Thor, 'but they are the weapons of assassins and thugs. Not proper warriors.'

'Says who?'

'Says me, Little Brother,' smirked Thor.

'Mumma, Thor's insulting me!'

Thor picked up a pillow and hurled it at his brother. It glanced off the headboard and fell to the rug with muffled thump. Loki stuck out his tongue.

'Mumma! Loki's making faces at me!' complained Thor.

'Cease this instant – both of you!' uttered Frigga threateningly. 'Or I'm going to walk out without finishing this tale.'

Both of them instantly sobered, and lay down quietly in their beds. She gave each of them a long hard glare before turning to the book once again.

'When I'm grown,' said Thor in a quiet voice, determined to have the last word over his brother, 'I'm going to win many wars with Mjolnir and make Father proud.'

Frigga felt her lips twitch. She made a show of clearing her throat. 'Now then – where was I – Ah! Here –'

'The Dark Elves remained in Svartalfheim, crippled and unable to attack any more Realms. They had lost their hope. They had lost the Aether. They remain in Svartalfheim to this day.'

'Borr returned to Asgard after this spectacular victory. All the Realms praised him for what he had done. For he, and he alone, had managed to do what none could before – he had brought order to the Nine Realms. They were finally safe from the clutches of evil.'

'Asgard celebrated the return of the heroes with feasting and festivities, dancing and music. Ale and meads flowed like rivers – hundreds of boars were roasted in the spits. People ate and drank and made merry for nine days and nine nights.'

'For at long last, there was peace.'

A small snore interrupted her. Frigga looked up – and tried really hard not to chuckle.

There was the mighty Thor, spread-eagled on his stomach and very much asleep, one foot dangling precariously over the edge. His blanket barely covered his torso and his mouth was slightly open. He snored softly.

She turned to her younger one. He was still wide awake and gazed at her with eager, bright eyes.

'What!' he blinked confused, when she kept quiet. 'It's over?'

Frigga smiled. 'Yes, I'm afraid so,' she said, her hand passing over the worn out leather of the ancient book. It was a book she had loved as a child. She could not imagine leaving it behind and had taken it along with her when she had got married.

Loki clearly looked unhappy that the tale had come to an end. He gazed at the flickering flames in the fireplace, recalling all that he had heard, his brows drawing together from time to time.

Frigga rose from the chair and stepped towards Thor's bed. She slowly placed his dangling foot over the bed, careful not to jostle him awake.

'Do you think it's all true?' asked Loki from behind her.

'What do _you_ think?' she asked in return, now bending down to retrieve the trailing blanket.

There was a pause. Then –

'I think it _is_ true.'

Frigga looked over her shoulder. Loki was gazing at her with eyes that glimmered in eagerness and doubt.

She chuckled softly, as she tucked the blanket around Thor. 'Of course it's true. Borr was a great warrior and king. His feats soon became legends amongst the Aesirs.' She knelt down to kiss Thor on the brow, who sniffled and turned over in his sleep, presenting them with his back.

'And soon,' she continued, strolling over to Loki's bed, 'mothers all over Asgard and other Realms started narrating them to children as bedtime stories.' She perched on his bed. 'Just as I did to you two monkeys,' she tweaked his nose.

Loki giggled.

'Alright now, why aren't you asleep yet?' she asked, sweeping back the dark locks that kept falling over his eyes.

He shook his head. 'I'm not sleepy,' he murmured, snuggling into her.

Frigga smoothed the fleece blanket over his arms. 'It's late. Close your eyes now,' she coaxed.

'Will you sing to me?' came the muffled reply.

Frigga smiled. 'Which one do you want me to sing?'

'The one you always sing to me,' he answered.

'Alright.' She paused, drew in a deep breath and began singing –

 _Hush sweet one! The night is here,_

 _Dark her cloak a-creeping near,_

 _With honey dreams and tippy-toes,_

 _Whisp'ring, whisp'ring as she goes—_

' _Close thy sparkling precious eyes;_

 _Chase thou stars and sail the skies!_

 _Sail thy dreamboat until dawn,_

 _Slumber on! O slumber on!_ '

Memories surfaced. Like dust blown away to reveal a long forgotten portrait underneath, they emerged from the closets of her mind. A dark night – anxiety for news – pacing – startling at a noise – then being engulfed in the familiar warmth and scent of her husband…

She recalled the shock of looking at his face and noticing his eyes – his eye, for one was damaged beyond repair. How she had wept at his loss, how he had hugged her and consoled her. Then she had noticed something else – a tiny bundle pressed against her husband's side – a tiny, chubby, tearstained face – and fathomless emerald eyes.

She had searched the Allfather's face, looking for answers. And he had looked back pleadingly, holding out the bundle, explaining how he had found it abandoned near a sacrificial altar in Jotunheim – how he could not leave it behind. And all the time his good eye was fixed on her, urging her to understand.

And she had more than understood – she had felt love and pity rush in and swamp her – her heart wept for the wee little thing – and she had taken him in her arms, gazing down at the soft cheeks, the dark head and frowning brows. And the baby had looked back at her, equally fascinated, his gaze travelling over her face, as if trying to memorise it.

Her mother's instinct had taken over. Soon she had found herself gently rocking him to sleep, crooning an old forgotten lullaby –

 _Now that Day is long since past,_

 _Now thy eyelids droop at last._

 _Sleep thou as the gentle breeze_

 _Murmurs through the swaying trees—_

' _Close thy sparkling precious eyes;_

 _Chase thou stars and sail the skies!_

 _Sail thy dreamboat until dawn,_

 _Slumber on! O slumber on!'_

The baby's eyes had grown heavier and heavier with each gentle rocking. He had indeed been tired from the long journey, but unlike Thor, he did not wail or fuss or squirm in distress. Frigga had watched his darks lashes flutter closed as his brow smoothed, one tiny arm clutching the front of her dress.

 _Round thee gentle arms be prest;_

 _Lie thou on thy mother's breast,_

 _Softly, softly as she croons_

 _A song of old, an ancient tune—_

' _Close thy sparkling precious eyes;_

 _Chase thou stars and sail the skies!_

 _Sail thy dreamboat until dawn,_

 _Slumber on! O slumber on!'_

Frigga hummed the last lines absentmindedly. The images dissolved like a fog before the sunrays. She blinked. And the face of the baby was replaced by the lean, smooth face of the child. The dark lashes lay like raven feathers across his cheeks. He breathed slowly and evenly, firelight dancing across his hair and face. He was asleep.

Frigga smiled to herself as she adjusted the blanket to cover up his curled up form. Giving him a tender kiss on the brow, she got to her feet and looked around. Her eyes fell on an old crib that stood in the corner. Memories threatened to overwhelm her again. How many times had she bent over that crib night after night – checking what troubled Thor or crooning a lullaby to lull Loki to sleep? How many times had she picked them both from it and settled them on each of her hips, talking in the language of babes and making them gurgle and coo in response?

Now it stood there, filled with broken toys—wooden swords, cracked figurines, a wooden horse missing its head, a toy shield, a rusty helmet and other knickknacks that little boys were wont to collect. It showed how quickly the time had passed. How quickly her boys had grown. Soon they would be too grown to share a chamber…

She sighed heavily and picked up the leather-bound book. Then she swept another glance across the room.

The boys breathed slowly, in a deep sleep. The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. The curtains wafted in with the breeze, making the lamps flicker and cast flickering shadows on the walls.

All was quiet.

She turned and slipped through the door.

 **-oOxOo-**

BOOM.

Frigga jerked awake.

What was that?

She shot to a sitting position, her heart thudding a mile a minute and her breathing coming in harsh puffs of hot moist air. Everything was pitch black. Her head buzzed – the cry of victims – the roar of battle – the sharp clang of steel upon steel – her eyes went wide – she was, she was –

BOOM.

Another large crash assaulted her ears – she jumped in panic, a frightened whimper escaping her lips.

Then all was quiet. Strangely silent.

She felt disoriented. She blinked, taking in a cool deep breath. Her heart quietened down to a steady throb. She blinked again.

Shapes began to appear out of the blackness. She could make out the faint outlines of the table across the chamber that held refreshments – the single mounted brazier that burnt at night beside it. Her eyes swivelled to her left. She could make out the shape of Odin beside her.

Her thoughts began to clear.

She blew out a breath.

It was night.

She was their bedchambers.

And she had been dreaming.

A terrific boom tore the night asunder, as she was momentarily blinded by the flash of a lightning.

It was raining outside. Strong gusts of wind blew cold sprays into the chamber, making her skin erupt in gooseflesh. She shivered, pulling her nightdress closer. The air smelled of sodden earth and the tang of thunder – not blood and clashing steel.

She shivered again, remembering the vivid, too real images in her dream – Dark Elves clashing with the Aesirs – the roar of battle, the cry and moan of those slain and injured – and in their midst, hacking and slashing like a madman – Odin…not Borr…Odin, with his red cloak and flashing armour – hurtling into the midst of the enemy – blasting those in front with his spear, Gungnir – then, stumbling, grasping at the air – tottering and falling over and disappearing beneath a mass of sinister, sword-wielding Dark Elves, his cape trampled under a thousand advancing feet – his dying thunderous roar –

And she had woken up, panting and terrified.

She swallowed. Her mouth felt like the soil of Muspellsheim. Dry and rough. She slowly reached back to touch Odin's wrinkled, aged hand – just to be sure he was there. His chest inhaled and exhaled rhythmically.

He was asleep.

He was safe.

Frigga took another fortifying breath. Swinging her legs down to the velvet rug beneath, she silently padded to the table laden with refreshments. Her gown swished around her ankles, like trout in a stream.

Her hand curled round the familiar curved handle of the water jug. With a quick twist of her fingers, she conjured a silver goblet and poured some water into it. Then she took a small sip. The cool liquid slid down her perched throat.

She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have read that gruesome tale. Even when she was a child, she had avoided that particular story. She had never been able to stomach accounts of bloodshed and gore.

She shook her head. She could have easily narrated any other tale – like that of the princess spinning gold from straw – or the twelve brave lads and how they could turn into swans. But then again, the boys wouldn't have liked them. They preferred stories of war and victory and blood and killing and –

She paused, her hand poised below her mouth.

Oh no!

 _The boys!_

She was halfway across the floor, pulling on her dressing gown, even before she realized she had moved.

The hallway was quiet. She looked about. Nobody was in sight. She swiftly turned left and hurried down the passage. Torches and lamps flickered to life as she passed.

The Great Dining Hall was deserted – except the two pet ravens of Odin, Hugin and Munin. They flew about, perching here and there, scourging for scrapes of leftovers from the dinner before. Embers lay smouldering in the huge grate that had once been a roaring fire. She darted across the pillars, her feet barely making a sound on the white, polished marble.

The braziers cast long dancing and sinister shadows along the walls. The passages were shrouded in partial darkness.

Frigga flicked her fingers and held out her hand. A golden orb appeared over her outstretched palm, hovering in the air. It lit the path in front of her as she whisked past chambers and swished down passages to get to the boys' wing.

Jagged spurts of lightning illumined everything at intervals. The rain poured in without pause.

She rounded a corner and slowed to a walk. She could see the ornate huge oak door depicting the seal of Asgard and various intricate knots that wove in and out of the borders. The boys' sleeping chamber.

She reached out a silent hand and grabbed the doorknob designed like a lion's head. It felt cold under her touch. She gave it a twist and pushed it open slightly.

And went still.

Humming.

Or rather, indistinct singing.

Soft and wavering, the familiar tune drifted to her ears, as she tried to make out the shapes inside the room, in the darkness. Her eyes darted to the left where Loki slept.

The bed was empty.

She turned sharply to the right, her heart skipping a beat in alarm.

Then she noticed. Clutching Thor's fingers and singing, _singing_ –

Sat Loki.

He crooned the lullaby he had always loved, as he sat propped up on his brother's bed. His face was ashen and he struggled hard to keep his voice steady.

He winced as the next crash of thunder threatened to split the sky in half – then wet his lips and started on the following lines –

' _Close thy sparkling precious eyes;_

 _Chase thou stars and sail the skies!_

 _Sail thy dreamboat until dawn,_

 _Slumber on! O slumber on!'_

Frigga couldn't take it anymore. She pushed open the door and swept towards the small bed. Loki looked up, his frightened face relaxing into one of relief.

'He was having nightmares,' he tried to explain, scooting over so that she could sit. 'I thought the song would sooth him.'

Frigga gazed down at the sleeping face of Thor. It was calm now, even though she could see the telltale tear streaks. A stray tear still clung to his golden eyelashes and he clutched Loki's hand like a lifeline.

She turned to Loki. He swallowed.

'Come here,' she said softly, beckoning him with her hand.

The tension drained from his body as he gave a small grateful sigh and clambered down to lie beside his brother.

Frigga slowly ran her fingers through his soft silken hair, stroking, stroking, stroking with a steady rhythm till she could feel him relax. She hummed the lullaby as she prayed the storm would cease.

'Mumma?'

She paused, looking down.

A pair of sleepy green eyes looked back at her.

'Yes, _alskling_?'

He blinked slowly. 'Someday,' he said in a drowsy voice, 'I'll be as brave as Thor – and I'll make you and Father proud.'

Frigga's heart gave a sharp pang, as her eyes roved over his innocent upturned face. She smiled, even as tears threatened to spill and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

'You already are, my son,' she whispered. 'I'm proud of you.'

Loki gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes again. His lips were turned up at the corners.

'Now try to sleep. I'm here,' she said, stroking his hair again.

Unbidden, the lullaby came to her lips, and she sang in her mellow voice –

 _Dream thy dreams without alarm;_

 _I shall shield thee from all harm._

 _Come the storm or come the tide'_

 _Mother shalt not leave thy side._

 _Close thy sparkling precious eyes;_

 _Chase the stars and sail the skies!_

 _Sail thy dreamboat until dawn,_

 _Slumber on! O slumber on!_

She felt Loki drift into sleep, his head sinking into the soft goose-down pillow. She swept a final hand over his head and leant in to kiss them both goodnight.

The rain had reduced to a light drizzle. The rumblings were growing distant now.

She tucked in the blanket securely around the boys and stood up.

They lay curled up, facing each other – just as they did as infants. They slept, their chests rising and falling in unison. They still held hands.

One with hair as fair as spun sunshine, the other with hair the colour of midnight. One with a ruddy face spattered with freckles, the other's as smooth and without blemish as that of a face hewn in marble.

So different.

Yet as inseparable.

Like the East and the West – like the sun and the moon – like night and day –

Neither could _be_ without the other.

She stood there long, gazing down at their sleeping figures, her hand pressed to her heart.

'Be like this for eternity, _hjertet mitt_ ,' she whispered.

Then with a quiet swish of her dressing gown, she turned and crept out of the chambers.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued (hopefully)…_

 _ **Please review! And tell me what you think of the lullaby! I'm dying to know…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yoohoo! I'm back! And boy, does it feel good…sooo, how have you lovelies been? I have been caught up in mundane affairs and besides, my muse must have gone on a holiday trip to the moon and lost the spaceship. Anyway, here's another chapter on the life of our favourite gods. Hope you love it as much as you loved the last three…**_

 **Disclaimer: All characters of the movie 'Thor' belong solely to Marvel Comics. I just own the story.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 _Not flesh of my flesh_

 _Nor bone of my bone,_

 _But still miraculously_

 _My own._

 _Never forget_

 _For a single minute:_

 _You didn't grow under my heart_

 _But in it._

 _-_ Unknown

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Rights and Duties**

'Hold still,' scolded Frigga for the umpteenth time, as she tried to comb Thor's hair into some sort of semblance.

Thor, being Thor, was forever restless. It was not in him to stand still for more than a few seconds before dashing off to find another mischief. His spirit was as free as the Northern wind, and as full of vitality as a newborn colt. He was always running about, chasing mirth and frolic in all he did. He never entered a room, recalled Frigga – he rushed in, at once commanding the attention of the people within.

But this morning was a special occasion and he was more excited than usual. Even Loki, who was the very epitome of calm stillness, could be seen fidgeting and pacing her room. For today, after numerous days of coaxing and cajoling on the boys' part, Odin had agreed to take them on a tour to the famous weapons' vault.

Thor made another attempt to turn his head towards the chamber doors.

'If you do that one more time, I'm going to break my promise about not cutting your hair,' threatened Frigga. He went stock-still at once.

Loki snickered, earning a glare from his brother.

For some unknown reason, Thor had got it in his head to keep his hair long like his father and his grandfather. It was an old custom, back in the days of Borr, for courtiers to wear their hair long. But it had all been in the past. Nowadays, nobody bothered. All the children had small haircuts, except for Thor. His hair had already grown up to his neck. And he showed no inclination towards shortening it.

Frigga smoothed one last strand of his golden hair and laid down her brush. Then she proceeded to straighten his collars with sharp tugs.

'Mother, don't!' said Thor, scowling. He did not like being fussed over. 'I'm looking fine.'

'No you're not – and don't you dare roll your eyes on me again!' Frigga gave a final tug and looked him over. 'There. _Now_ you look fine.'

With an excited whoop, Thor took off for the chamber doors, dragging an equally thrilled Loki behind him.

'Thank you, Mother!' they chorused back as they headed towards the Throne Room. She could hear them chattering and giggling excitedly all the way down the passage.

Frigga turned to Nyela, her handmaid, who had been rearranging her royal kirtles in the wardrobe – and laughed in relief. Nyela returned her smile with one of her own.

'They can be a handful,' she remarked, picking up a midnight blue kirtle and admiring the needlework.

'Oh yes,' sighed Frigga, walking towards her dresser, 'especially my eldest.'

Nyela shook her head, hers lips quirking at the corners. The Queen was indeed a wonderful mother. She watched as her mistress combed and twisted the strands of her golden hair and secured them expertly with a silver clip.

Frigga caught her staring at her in the mirror and smiled. Nyela blushed.

'What is it, dear?' the Queen asked.

'Don't you find it tiring sometimes?' she blurted out. Then her eyes went wide at her own impertinence. 'I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I should not have spoken out of turn,' she stammered.

Frigga waved away her apologies. 'It is alright, Nyela. Yes – sometimes parenting can be tiring. But when at the end of the day, you look at the upturned face of your child and see the immense love and trust for you reflected there, you forget all the tiredness, all the worries and irritation and can only marvel at the glory of parenthood.' She paused, giving her handmaid a warm look. 'You are young, sweetheart – and find it all so confusing. But some day, when you have a child of your own, you'll understand what I'm saying now.'

Nyela bowed her head and blushed.

'Now bring my flower basket and then you are free for the day.'

 **-oOxOo-**

The weapons' vault was larger and more magnificent than Loki could have ever imagined. He couldn't help but turn his head every which way, trying to get a glimpse of all the splendor that it held in store. As the gigantic doors to the second weapons' chamber swung shut with a thud behind them, Loki peeked at his brother around the imposing figure of his father. They were climbing down a set of sweeping stairs that led to the heart of these magnificent chambers.

Thor caught his eyes and gave a gleeful smirk. He was as excited as Loki.

They came to a stop facing another ornate door at the foot of the staircase.

'Now I want you two to pay close attention,' said Odin, turning to the eager boys. 'This chamber is extremely protected not only because they contain valuable artifacts but also because each of them are deadly. I want you both to give me your word that you would not touch anything without my permission and would keep close to me.'

'We give you our word, Father,' Thor spoke on both their behalf as Loki nodded in agreement.

Odin inclined his white head once and gestured to the two Aesir guards to open the final door. The door started swinging open and Loki felt a cold shiver of thrill climb up his spine and swallowed.

This chamber, however, was smaller than the previous ones. It didn't contain wicked looking spears or swords that were cursed and bloodthirsty. In fact, it did not contain anything that resembled a weapon! Loki felt disappointed as he looked over the dozen or more pedestals lined at intervals on either side of the broad marble walkway – each holding strange articles that glowed and swirled, casting a spectrum of colours across the chamber walls.

'But these are not weapons!' complained Thor. 'They are just relics!'

Odin gave a low chuckle, 'Don't judge something by how they look.' He walked up to the nearest pedestal. 'This cup of _Birjamah,_ ' he said, pointing to a small cup that seemed to be full of some yellowish green liquid, 'gives the drinker unbound strength and valour. We took it from a great king of Niffleheim, who had wanted to conquer Asgard and rule the Nine Realms with the help of this tiny cup that could convert the weakest of mortals into the fiercest of warriors. Imagine a whole army,' he said, 'drunk with this magical valour and super strength – imagine the havoc they would work upon the enemy.'

Loki's eyes had gone round as coins.

'Would you still call it _just_ a relic?' asked Odin, peering down at his eldest son.

Thor shook his head jerkily and cast an awe-filled glance at the small cup.

Odin beckoned to them as he walked slowly down the aisle, occasionally pointing out a particular relic and explaining its significance. The two boys hung onto his words with mingled curiosity and reverence – and on Loki's part a tiny sliver of apprehension.

'Are all these relics won in wars?' he asked.

Odin smiled grimly, 'Yes. Each of these, except Mjolnir, was won after hard-fought battles – some on grounds as far flung as Jotunheim.'

The two boys drew closer to him at the mention of the dreaded Realm.

They had reached at the end of the aisle and stood facing a small casket. It was placed on a raised plinth in place of honour and seemed to be full of a swirling blue light. It had two handles on its sides that were decorated with intricate vines and leaves. Loki watched fascinated as the blue light became more and more agitated as Odin drew closer to it.

'What is that, Father?' he asked.

'That is an ice-casket,' said Odin. 'Don't draw closer,' he added sharply, as Thor's hand twitched upward, as if to grab the handle, 'when touched by unprotected hands, it gives the person a severe frostbite. Only a Jotun can touch it bare-handed.'

'So-so it's true?' Thor burst out in barely suppressed excitement. 'Mother read us a Midgardian story where this was mentioned. Does it mean Midgardians know everything about us?'

Odin's brows drew closer, 'She read you a story that mentioned the ice-casket? She shouldn't have.' A look of deep unease settled on his face.

'She didn't want to but we insisted. It's not her fault,' Loki defended his mother.

Drawing a heavy breath, Odin turned to the casket again and began, 'Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in the universe…'

 **-oOxOo-**

 **'...** and then he told us about the cruel Frost Giants and then Thor said when he became king he would hunt and slay them all,' Loki paused to draw a breath. He was on his mother's settee, recounting every detail of the tour to Frigga as she sewed new buttons onto Thor's brand new tunic.

'And how did you feel about his sentiment?' she asked, stopping to regard his face.

Loki shrugged, turning the question in his mind. 'Relieved, I think,' he said finally.

Frigga accidentally pricked her finger, creating a tiny spot of red near the hem of the tunic.

'Father says that though only one of us would be king both of us were born to be one. What does that mean, Mama?'

Clearing her throat, Frigga gave him the best smile she could muster, 'What do you think it means?'

'I don't know,' he started chewing his lips, 'Perhaps it means that age does not define who would be king, but abilities – which means I have as much right to be king as Thor!' he finished, sounding surprised at himself.

The Queen sent her younger son a tremulous smile. _Only if it were so, my son_ , she thought. She kissed his eager upturned face and said, 'You are becoming wiser!' earning a giggle. 'Now run along and find your brother. I need to see if this tunic fits.'

She watched as he disappeared through the doors. Then she put down her workbasket. It was time to have a serious talk with her husband.

 **-oOxOo-**

Odin shook his head as he faced his Queen in the throne room. Everyone had left. Only the ravens, Hugin and Munin, flew about, adding to the general silence a sense of disturbance and unrest.

'I know what you are saying, my dear,' he said in his grave voice. 'But it is not time yet.'

'And when would it be time for you, my lord? When he is grown enough to hate them and want to kill them like his brother and the rest of the Aesirs? When he grows up considering himself nothing but your son and Thor's brother? Do you think that would be an appropriate time?'

Odin sat silent, running a finger along the runes on his spears.

'No, my lord,' Frigga shook her head slowly, 'I can't let that happen to my son. I can't let him lose himself and I won't let you do that to him.'

'Do you not think he would be equally affected if he is told now?' asked Odin.

'No. He will grow up knowing who he is and how much we love him. But if you do not tell him now, I know it would harm him and it would harm you in ways you haven't imagined.'

Odin interrupted her, 'Do you think it easy for me to deny him his identity? I love my sons as much as you do, though in a different way. You may love them as a mother first, then as a Queen; but I have to love them as a king first, then as a father. And I cannot forego my duty to my subjects to anything.' He sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping. 'Have a little faith in your husband, Frigga. I too want what is good for my sons.'

Frigga fought for words to argue that point but Odin had had enough. He held up one hand to silence her, his face set in granite, 'This is final. We have nothing further to discuss.' Then his gaze softened, 'Trust me, my Queen. I won't let him come to harm in any way.'

Bosom heaving in suppressed emotions, Frigga bowed to the Allfather. 'I will trust you in this, my lord,' she said, before adding too quietly for Odin to hear, 'but I sincerely hope you don't come to regret this decision in the next few centuries.'

 **-oOxOo-**

 _Please review! Might encourage me to post faster! *winks*_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's a brand new chapter about our favourite brothers. Did you miss them as much as I did? To tell the truth, I had to struggle to find the time to write (time is slowly turning into a luxury). A few things to note:**_

 _ **First of all, I tweaked the Norse Mythology a bit and apologise for that beforehand. Secondly, I would like you all to listen to the original Thor soundtrack 'Urgent matters' by Patrick Doyle while reading the first part of the story, followed by original Thor 2 soundtrack 'Shadows of Loki' by Brian Tyler and original Thor soundtrack 'Hammer Found' and 'Science and Magic'. It really enriches the experience, trust me. :)**_

 _ **So…here goes chapter Five…**_

 **Disclaimer: All original characters from the movie 'Thor' belongs to Marvel. I only own the story.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Wounds and Worth**

Odin squinted up at the golden sky and took in a lungful of fresh air. It was morning and he was on his way to the tiltyard. The cool breeze brought in wafts of sweat and leather. It ruffled his grayish hair and played with his scarlet cape as he sauntered down the corridors leading to the practising area.

He could hear the grunts and huffs of the men sparring with their weapons. Swords, spears, cudgels – each man had his special weapon to wield. And wield they did and how. Their diligence had made Asgard the mighty Realm it was now. Their diligence had brought peace to the Nine Realms at long last. Their diligence had brought peace to _him._

The thought brought a fleeting smile to Odin's face as he came to a stop on the veranda overlooking the courtyard.

Then it clouded over.

… _When would it be time for you, my lord? When he is grown enough to hate them and want to kill them like his brother? When he grows up considering himself nothing but your son and Thor's brother only to find out later that whatever he thought himself was all a lie? Do you think that would be an appropriate time..._

Odin squeezed his one good eye closed and swallowed. He had not been able to drive the conversation from his mind since the altercation with his Queen a few weeks ago. It had proceeded to wreak havoc, stealing into his musings at odd times, and playing in his head in a loop till he felt he was ready to roar in frustration.

… _I know it would harm him and it would harm you in ways you haven't imagined…_

… _it would harm him …_

… _it would HARM you…_

… _it would harm YOU…_

'Gnhhh,' Odin grunted, slamming his clenched fist on the parapet. Damn it. Who was he kidding? He was the Allfather. He was never meant to have peace.

'My Lord!'

Odin turned. His commander-in-chief, Tyr, had joined him on the veranda, a questioning look on his face.

'Tyr, my friend,' he rumbled, smiling at his best counselor and most trusted comrade. 'How is the training coming on?'

Tyr shook his head. 'Some of the new recruits are having issues with the spears.'

'Trouble at training?'

'They complain that the spears are heavier than before. Either the blacksmith is neglecting his job or the Asgardian youths are growing weak. I doubt it is the former. It's nothing. At least not as much trouble as you seem to be having. Anything the matter?'

Odin sighed. 'I'm getting old, my friend.'

'Parenting problems, My Lord?' Tyr guessed correctly. 'You know,' he continued, when Odin kept quiet, 'Children can be troublesome but they are also the reason you want to go on in life.'

Odin gave a noncommittal grunt, ignoring his friend's optimism, his eye trained on the flash of swords. Tyr sighed and looked away. They observed the activities in the courtyard in silence.

At length, Odin stirred. 'How are the princes doing?' he asked, as he climbed down the stairs to walk among the men, his hands clasped behind his back. Tyr fell into step beside him.

'As well as can be expected. Prince Thor has become quite efficient with the broadsword.'

'And Prince Loki?'

'He is doing well with the bow and the knife. He has become an expert in knife-throwing.'

Odin paused. 'You mean he cannot wield the broadsword?'

Tyr frowned, 'To be honest, Your Majesty, I don't think he has the right build to handle heavy weapons.'

'But Thor…'

'Prince Thor has a heavy build. Like yours. Which makes it easier for him to swing around heavy weapons without taxing his body. Prince Loki, on the other hand, is slightly built. Which means he cannot go on wielding these heavy swords without hurting himself. However, his swiftness and accuracy make up for his lack of brawn…'

'I see.' Odin nodded slowly, immersed in thought.

'Would you like to see them train?' offered Tyr.

'Not now.' Odin whipped around. 'I have some work to do.'

… _I don't think he has the right build to handle heavy weapons…_

… _heavy weapons…_

… _heavy weapons…_

… _You mean he cannot wield the broadsword…_

Odin strode past his chambers, heading towards the throne room, his mind in a whirl. Somehow, the conversation with Tyr had increased his turmoil tenfold.

… _I don't think he has the right build…_

… _only one of you can ascend to the throne, though both of you were born to be kings…_

… _heavy weapons…_

… _don't think he has the right build …_

… _When he grows up considering himself nothing but your son…_

… _I don't think he has the right build…_

The throne room was empty and silent. He wearily walked up the steps to the throne and sat down heavily, reaching for the cool, reassuring weight of Gungnir.

… _I know it would harm him and it would harm you…_

… _I don't think he has the right build…_

… _heavy weapons…_

… _Children can be troublesome…_

… _I don't think he has the right build…_

… _heavy weapons…_

… _only one of you can ascend to the throne…_

… _nothing but your son…_

… _I don't think he has the right build…_

… _whatever he thought himself was all a lie…_

… _heavy weapons…_

He squeezed Gungnir in his sweaty palms and bowed his head. 'Father, give me the strength to do whatever is right and necessary when the time comes.'

 **-oOxOo-**

'…and then Sif and I partnered while Thor sparred with Fandral… and we fought…and Master Tyr praised us for perfectly executed techniques…and we cheered…oh! And Sif gave me this cut…'

Frigga grinned as she tended to Loki's various cuts and nicks sustained during sparring. He had been a quiet child. But since he started training with the other children he had changed. He had turned livelier and talked a bit more. And recently these talks were mostly filled with Sif.

'Sif gave you that cut, hmm?' she murmured, smiling mischievously.

Loki blushed. 'Yes. Though she didn't do it purposefully. And she apologised.'

'So who won?'

'It was a draw. I was on the defensive in the beginning and let her take the lead. Then she tried to deliver a downward slash and I blocked her swing and shoved her off. Then she came at me from below and I swung round so she could only jab at air. And I used your technique too!'

'Did you?' smiled Frigga, wiping away the shallow scratch on his arm with a liniment.

'Yes I held it blade down and it was easier to jab and more vicious. Sif couldn't get past my guard after that. Though Master Tyr doesn't seem to approve,' he said quietly.

Frigga dipped her fingers in the aromatic oil and started rubbing down his back next, chanting incantations.

'Ow ow ow! That hurts!' twitched Loki.

'Here?' Frigga pressed on a spot.

He winced and nodded.

Frigga frowned at the purplish bruise that scarred one side of his torso. 'Did you by any chance fall again?' she asked Loki sharply.

'Umm, no!'

'Loki!'

Loki squirmed uncomfortably under her keen gaze.

'Well?'

'I-I fought with Thor. And I couldn't block his thrust and fell over.'

Frigga gasped, 'How many times have I asked you not to spar with Thor! He doesn't know his own strength. You might get hurt badly!'

His face reddened. 'You too think I'm weak,' he mumbled in mortification.

'Oh no, darling,' Frigga put down the bowl of oil and opened her arms. 'Come here,' she said, drawing the boy into her warm embrace. Loki buried his face in her neck.

'You are not weak, my love,' she soothed his wounded pride. 'You are swifter than all of them put together. You are better at archery than even the masters. You _are_ strong – in your own way. Once you reach your coming-of-age, nobody would be taller or stronger than you. Just wait and see.' She gave him a squeeze and kissed the raven mop of hair.

'How do you know?'

'A mother always knows.'

'But why can't I pick up the broadsword and swing it with ease? Thor can do it now,' complained Loki in a teary voice. 'I don't want to wait till I grow up. I too want to wield the broadsword now.'

Frigga went back to rubbing oil on the bruise. 'Why is it so important to you?'

'They tease me because I can't. They say I'll never be king because I'm weak.'

'Who does?' asked Frigga, a note of steel creeping into her voice.

'Others.' Loki shifted uneasily, as if he had revealed too much.

'Others who? I'll tell them not to do so.'

'NO!' Loki burst out. 'I-I mean it's alright. I can handle it.'

He scrambled off the chair and pulled on his tunic as fast as he could. Then with a swift kiss of goodbye, he flew through the doors, before Frigga could even realise what he was up to.

'Loki, come back here and let me tend to that bruise!'

But all she could hear was a faint 'I'm fine now' and a pair of clattering feet fading down the corridor.

 **-oOxOo-**

'Have you got it?' Thor asked anxiously, as he clutched a roll of parchment, an inkwell and some books to his chest.

Loki nodded.

Together the two brothers crept out of their chambers and tiptoed down a passage that led to the high towers in the palace. Dinner was over and all were asleep. The palace was silent. The two boys huddled close, groping and stumbling till they reached the spiral steps.

'Do it,' urged Thor.

Loki swallowed and scrunched up his brows, his hand outstretched.

'Quick! I don't want us to get caught by the guards,' whispered Thor anxiously.

'It's no use. Heimdall can see us anyway. Now stop fidgeting. You are making me lose my concentration.'

Loki closed his eyes once again and held out his hand. In a moment a tiny green glowing orb took form and cast the spire in dancing lights and shadows.

'Woah,' said Thor. 'How can you do that?'

'I'll explain later. Now c'mon.'

They skipped up the steps, going round and round the tower till they could see the whole city around them, its golden turrets and towers catching the light from the West in their shimmering surfaces. The cold wind whipped their hair around and swelled their cloaks like sails of a ship.

Thor climbed the last few steps and peered over the edge.

'Don't!' hissed Loki, pulling his cloak closer and scowling at his brother. Thor grinned.

They sat down on the icy floor and spread their books. The night sky stretched like a canvas above their heads, billions of stars winking and twinkling from the nebulas. Thor scrambled through the tomes and glanced up at his brother. 'Where is it? Where is the book?'

Loki smiled crookedly. 'Watch this,' he said. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes again and suddenly twisted his hands. There was a blue flash and a heavy leather-bound book fell onto the floor with a dull thud.

'Show off,' grumbled a visibly impressed Thor as he pulled the book towards him.

Loki grinned. 'I have been practising this spell for quite some time. Mother showed me. I have yet to perfect it,' he sighed. Then he drew up the astronomy book and riffled through the pages. 'Alright, which one was assigned to you?'

Thor fished out his grubby notebook and squinted at the page. 'Here, I wrote it down,' he said, shoving the page towards Loki.

'By the beard of Borr, you call that handwriting? It looks like someone dipped an ant in the inkwell and let it loose on the parchment!'

'Shut up.'

They bent their heads over the book, searching for the right stars.

'Here,' said Loki at length. 'The Deer Herd.'

Thor looked at the long passage and blinked. 'It's so long. I would fall asleep in the middle of reading!'

Loki rolled his eyes. 'Then be prepared for the scolding tomorrow. Master Therjagg won't be pleased. And besides, you had had enough time to complete the task. I did it ages ago. If you had done it when you had time, we wouldn't have needed to creep out at night and come to this dark tower to finish it.'

'Yes, yes, I know. You are brilliant. Now help me out. Read it to me. I can remember better when you read to me.'

Loki sighed with the weariness of having an annoying elder brother and took up the book again. He cleared his voice and began, 'Once upon a time, Buri, the great ruler of the Nine Realms, decided to go on a hunt…'

… 'so you mean these stars were placed there by Buri to commemorate the event?' Thor said at length, twisted his neck to look at his brother. Hours had passed. Both the boys were on their backs now, their cloaks acting as cushions on the hard marble floor. The astronomy book lay abandoned near their heads. Their eyes reflected the spectrum of the night sky as they gazed above, pointing out stars and clusters and spinning fantastic tales about them.

Loki jerked a nod, his eyes fixed on a constellation in the deep purplish sky. 'There. That one looks like a horse.'

Thor followed his brother's arm. 'Bah! It looks like a wolf to me. That bright star over there is its eye. And that one, winking further right is the tip of its tail.'

'Yes, a wolf with abnormally long legs,' scoffed Loki. 'No, it is a horse. That small star there is its ear, the bright star its eye and those four small stars below? They are its legs.'

'There are eight small stars,' pointed Thor, sniggering. 'Eight legs?'

Loki punched his brother's shoulder.

'You little – ' Thor punched him back. It turned into a tiny scuffle. Till –

'Ow!' Loki grimaced, holding his side. He sat up slowly and rubbed the spot.

Thor followed suit, his face a bit anxious. 'Did I hurt you?'

'No,' said Loki. 'You just punched an old bruise.'

'How did you get that in the first place?'

'This morning. During sparring.'

Thor turned sharply. 'You mean when we fought and you fell down? Brother, you should be more careful…and I should be more careful too,' he added thoughtfully. 'I'm sorry.'

Loki shrugged and lay down again. 'It's not your fault that I'm not as strong as you.'

Thor grinned. 'Hmm. But you are faster.'

'That I am.'

The wind howled across the glens and mountains and carried the plaintive call of the gulls from the sea as time passed. Then suddenly Loki said, 'I think you should be king.'

Thor smiled, his eyes trained on the distant stars.

They grew quiet, watching the heavens in companionable silence, unworried of what lay in the distant future. For now they had each other and the innocence of youth. And the rest of the world didn't matter anymore than spinning fantastic tales about the stars and worrying about getting caught sneaking out at night.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N 2: According to the Norse myths there are four constellations that represent deer –**_ **Dain** _ **(dormant),**_ **Dvalin** _ **(sleeper),**_ **Duneyr** _ **(drooping ear) and**_ **Durathror** _ **(sluggish beast. They have their own legends. I have taken the liberty to spin a different tale about Buri and the four of them together (and also to give it a new name). I also tried to reinterpret the children of Loki as constellations. The one shaped like a horse might be Sleipnir…I don't know. May be in the future Loki decides to call it his baby(since he discovered it) and name it Sleipnir. Only time can tell…**_

 _ **Okay…so what do you think? Please, please, please review and help boost my morale {I feel so discouraged when I get no reviews. It feels like I'm struggling in vain :'( }**_

 _ **P.S. I have started illustrating the series on Deviantart. If you are interested, the link is**_ ** _art/Frigga-and-little-Thor-646516650._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am updating sooner than I expected. This scene just played into my head and insisted on being written down. Literally. That being said, first of all, I would like to thank those wonderful people who favourited and followed this fanfiction since I last updated. A shoutout to 666mewmew, Author-ized36, PrefrostedCake, KatOnFanfic , RAinbowStarmountain, Seto K4iba1, The Fall, anita akop, aquarium seeds, balefires, bhagyarose, juventus, vlnelson1955, lunaskyup, SparkleJustReads and I-Heart-Star-Trek. And a special shoutout to Loki's best Friend, who has consistently shown her support by posting encouraging reviews. Thank you sweetheart. This one's for you.**_

 _ **As an addition, I would like you all to listen to the original soundtrack 'Marshmellow Attack!' from the Disney movie 'Frozen' towards the end of the first section. It fits the mood. ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy the ride!**_

 **Disclaimer: All characters of the movie 'Thor' belong to Marvel. I am just borrowing them for the time.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Scuffle**

For the third time, Thor gave a long drawn out yawn. Loki rolled his eyes and turned a page of _The Book of Signs._ He was in the middle of a rather excruciating equation and needed complete silence to concentrate. And Thor's increasingly bored yawns were getting on his nerves. He counted to ten before resuming his study.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He gave his brother a scathing look from under his lashes. But it was lost on Thor who had his head resting on the back of the chair, staring away into space and tapping his pencil on the tabletop.

The library was a quiet sanctuary and as a result any small amount of sound reverberated through the room ten times magnified. Loki liked the tranquility of this place. He found it ideal for completing the tasks set for them by Master Therjagg. Moreover, it held a certain air of mystery and mystic that he found thrilling. The perfume of old tomes, the soft lighting, the hushed tones, the silence. It intrigued him. He liked to sit here by the window with a book and watch the world go by from this snug cocoon. He loved the library, apart from his mother's personal garden. But one cannot go barging into someone's personal space like that, even if it was his mother's. He understood and respected that fact.

His brother did not.

Loki gave Thor another annoyed look. Today he had planned to slip away to the library after breakfast as usual when his brother had spoilt it all by insisting on accompanying him. Try as he might, Loki had not been able to shake him off. Talk of personal spaces. His oaf of a brother would not be able to spot 'personal' even if it danced naked in front of him holding an arrow sign pointed at itself.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Loki slammed the book shut.

'Will you _stop_ that?'

Thor looked up, mildly puzzled. 'What?'

'You are making those annoying noises again. Why don't you join the others outside if you are bored?'

'Can't. I am doing my homework,' said Thor.

Loki raised his brows. 'By gaping into space and tapping away with the pencil? Sorry, Brother, I didn't know that was how assignment is done. I shall give it a try.' He proceeded to do an exaggerated rendition of gaping into space.

Thor flung the pencil at his brother. 'Shut up.'

Loki smirked and opened his notebook. It was quite easy to tease his brother, and somehow he had gotten into the habit of picking on him whenever he was irritated.

Thor gave another long-drawn yawn and scratched his head. Then he pulled his book closer and frowned furiously at the pages. Studying had never been Thor's strong-point, Loki mentally shook his head as he picked up his quill and started on the complex calculations.

Master Therjagg had set them both some rather tough problems involving the journey of certain stars across the sky and their effect on daily life in the nine realms. These not only required the accurate position of the said stars but also other factors such as the realm involved, the weather and time of the day. Loki was struggling to keep all the mind-boggling equations in his head even without Thor's continuous distractions. He scratched out the last few scribbles and rechecked the result. Satisfied with the answer, Loki dipped his quill in the inkwell and carefully started tracing them on a fresh page in his assignment notebook. He was halfway through when –

CRASH.

The whole chamber shook. Loki nearly jumped out of his skin and a big splotch of ink appeared on the writing.

'What the – ?'

There was a scuffling sound from somewhere near his legs and Thor's face popped up, dazed and hair sticking in every angle. He must have been tilting the chair on its back legs again, surmised Loki. Apparently he had leaned too far this time.

I mustn't laugh, I mustn't laugh, I mustn't laugh, he chanted under his breath. He knew it would only make matters worse. Thor never took kindly to being laughed at, especially in humiliating situations like this. But it was all so comical and Thor looked so disappointed with the chair, He couldn't control himself. A snort escaped.

Thor's expression darkened.

'What are you laughing at?' he hissed, a strand of his blonde hair sticking up like a jaunty feather.

'N-nothing,' sniggered Loki, trying his best to clamp down on the laughter bubbling deep in his belly. It was not an easy task. And soon Loki was clutching his stomach, in splits.

Thor was _not_ pleased.

'Don't you dare laugh at me, Brother!'

Loki was too busy wheezing with mirth to hear it.

'I said DON'T YOU DARE!' Thor bellowed, snatching up the first thing within his reach and flinging it at Loki's head. The boy ducked in time, his amusement subsiding. Thor snatched up the next item from the table.

'Hey!' exclaimed Loki, all signs of laughter vanishing from his face now. 'That's my notebook! Give it back!'

'Stop laughing at me then!'

'Give it back!'

'Stop laughing,' demanded Thor.

'Give. It. Back.'

'Stop laughing.'

'Do I look like I'm laughing, you idiot?' answered Loki exasperatedly.

'But you were. You laughed at me!' Thor jabbed an accusing finger at him.

Loki rolled his eyes again. 'I wouldn't have laughed if you had been smart enough not to land on your bottom so spectacularly! _Give back my notebook_.'

Thor swelled in indignation. 'Don't,' he said, clenching his fists. 'Don't test my temper – Brother.'

But Loki was having none of his nonsense. He had not invited Thor to accompany him to the library (frankly, he would have kicked his brother out if he could). He had not asked him to complete his assignment (that was the oaf's own idea). And he mostly definitely had not urged Thor to tilt the chair on its hind legs (why didn't the idiot get a rocking chair?). He did not know what made him say it – perhaps it was the frustration of the difficult task, perhaps it was Thor's stupidity or perhaps it was his deep-seated jealousy of Thor's strength – whatever the reason he found himself raising his chin and replying coolly, 'Or else?'

'I shall pound you into a pulp.'

'And I shall like to see you try,' taunted Loki.

With a roar of outrage, Thor launched himself at his brother. They toppled over, bumping hard onto an adjacent shelf.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Books rained down on the two scuffling bodies. But they were oblivious to the fact. A fist connected with Loki's mouth just as he aimed sharply for Thor's shins. They rolled about. Now Thor sat on Loki, throwing heavy punches. Next he was flat on the ground, trying hard to resist the barrage of lightning-quick ones from his brother. Hair was pulled and collars torn. They knocked over furniture and dislodged several bookshelves that scattered their contents all over the place.

'…I am the Crown Prince. Nobody laughs at me…'

'…Oooo! A _Crown_ Prince who cannot stand _five seconds_ without knocking something over accidentally…'

'You little midget…'

Wham.

'Ow! Take _that,_ you bumbling fool!'

Bam. Smash. Clang.

They were so engrossed in the fight they had clean forgotten the racket they were causing.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE NINE IS GOING ON?!'

 _Ohhhhh_ dear…

 **-oOxOo-**

Odin looked long and hard at his two sons. To say that he was not pleased was to put it mildly.

They looked a sorry sight. Thor's collar hung by a few obliging threads, his tunic and breeches were soiled and crumpled beyond recognition. He sported a brilliant bruise on his left cheek. His brother held his shirtsleeves in place (they insisted on slipping down each time he pulled it up), his lips were split and swollen and one side of his face was splattered with black ink (Thor seemed to have gotten the rest of it in his hair.)

Odin sighed inwardly. He was having a grave discussion with his peers and his Queen about sending an ambassador to Vanaheim when he was interrupted by a guard saying Master Therjagg, the tutor to his two sons, had sought an urgent audience with him. 'He says the matter cannot wait,' the guard had added, looking as if he was trying hard not to laugh. He had granted permission and waited. And then the door had opened and Master Therjagg had stomped into the room, dragging behind him what appeared to Odin to be two street urchins at a first glance. But he had to look again when his Queen had exclaimed, 'What happened?!' Of all things, he had not expected _this_.

Odin looked from one guilty face to the other. 'Explain yourselves,' his voice sounded calm. Yet they knew it was the calm before a fast approaching thunderstorm.

The boys shuffled their feet. 'W-we had a fight.'

'Your Majesty, I wouldn't have dragged them here if it was a mere fight. They have – '

Odin silenced the tutor with a raised hand. Half the time recounting every detail of the crime by the criminal himself is punishment enough. It allows him to witness what he has done. Odin knew that from experience.

'Well?' he urged.

'We were studying in the library – a-and I fell down – and Loki laughed – so we fought.'

Odin raised his good brow. 'That is all?'

Thor chewed his lips.

'You didn't do anything else?' asked Frigga.

Both the boys stayed silent.

'I don't see why a little laughter would upset you so much,' observed Odin.

Thor looked up sharply. 'He was laughing at my honour, Father.'

'Honour?' quizzed Frigga.

'Yes. I fell down from my chair. And Loki made fun of me and laughed. I had to defend my honour.'

'Do you know the meaning of honour, boy?' asked Odin harshly, finding the whole situation irritating. 'A person who knows the meaning of honour would not take offence at petty instances like this. Fell from a chair! Why, I might have laughed at you. Are you saying you would fight me then, hmm?'

'No, Father,' mumbled his eldest, trying his best to gulp back the tears that threatened to fall. Frigga laid a restraining hand on his arm.

'Why did you laugh at your brother, Loki?' she asked calmly.

The younger boy looked at his mother, too scared to see his father eye-to-eye. 'I was doing my assignment and Thor was distracting me – then he titled his chair too far and fell down – a-and I don't know why I laughed,' he trailed off.

'You find people falling down amusing?' asked Odin. The boy shook his head, afraid and miserable.

Odin huffed out an exhausted breath. 'What did they do, Therjagg?'

'They have managed to dismantle the entire library, Your Majesty,' the man uttered miserably. 'Many valuable books have been damaged.'

'Is it true?' asked Frigga sharply, eyeing the boys with a sterner look than Odin had expected of his mild-mannered Queen. 'Do you two boys realize what you have done?'

'We did not intend to, Mother,' said Loki.

'Nobody intends to do any harm. Yet we cannot just let all crime go unpunished,' thundered Odin.

The boys hung their heads. Thor watched his mother fearfully and Loki looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

'This has gone too far,' said Frigga finally. 'I did not expect such behaviour from my sons.'

'We are sorry, Mother,' mumbled Thor. Loki only nodded once.

Frigga shook her head. 'A simple apology would not do this time.' She turned to Odin. 'Don't you think so, My Lord?'

'Yes,' said Odin, surprised at how effortlessly Frigga had handled the entire situation. He was on the verge of shouting at the boys. He cleared his throat. 'Both of you have done something that could be prevented quite easily. You are little children no more. You are growing up. And growing up means taking responsibility for your actions – ' Odin paused to look at his sons.

Both of them were standing up straighter. Their small faces were serious and grave. They _were_ growing up.

'So I've decided that you'll each be assigned a task as a punishment for the damage you have done today.'

'Yes Father,' they chorused.

Odin smiled inwardly. They were dear boys and he was proud to be their father. There was no doubt that he loved them, with their faults and weaknesses and all. But they needed to learn. They needed to know the ways of the world. They were _his_ sons. Heir and spare to the throne of Asgard. They needed to realise that.

'Go now,' he said. 'Stay in your room and don't leave till you are told to do so. We shall discuss your punishment and let you know when we deem fit.'

'Yes Father.' They bowed and left with their harried tutor.

Odin turned to his Queen and rubbed his beard wearily. 'Being parents to two growing up boys is tiring,' he sighed.

Frigga laughed lightly. 'You are telling _me_?'

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N 2: Alright. Things are starting to liven up. The brothers are growing (they are about 10/11 maybe). They are changing, their behaviour is changing. And I liked the idea that Loki is secretly slightly jealous of Thor's strength which turns him sarcastic (his way of fighting his insecurities) towards his brother. And Thor is starting to grow arrogant. His all the 'I am the Crown Prince' stuff was my effort to adhere to the image of the pre-banishment Thor in the movie.**_

 _ **Thoughts? Arguments? Opinions? Go ahead and shoot.**_

 _ **Incidentally, this chapter is actually a half . The next chapter reveals what punishments they are doled out and what follows. Are you eager to know? Do you have any suggestions? Well, then all you have to do is click the review button and share your thoughts with me. I am always eager to know your opinions and ideas. Plus it gets me to update faster! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alright. First of all, this is the second half of the episode. So if anyone has skipped directly to this chapter, my advice would be to go back and read the previous chapter to get a clear idea of this one.**_

 _ **Secondly, I would like to thank all the viewers and visitors and followers once again for being with me in this journey. A special shoutout to lederra. This chapter is for you.**_

 _ **I listened to the soundtrack 'Meet Olaf (Demo)' from the Disney movie Frozen whilst writing the second and the third section. You can listen to it whilst reading. It's mischievous and funny.**_

 _ **To all the Disney lovers, I have a question for you at the end of the chapter. So please go through it carefully and you might be able to answer it. *winks***_

 _ **Without further ado, let us move to the story…**_

 **Disclaimer: All original characters from the movie 'Thor' belongs to Marvel. I only own the story.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Punishment**

Frigga tried her best not to chuckle whilst rummaging through her medicinal kit. She would let them know their punishments once she was done tending to their cuts. She recalled the tasks set for them both. They would most certainly not be pleased. She knew that well. But that was how it was to be. A punishment was not something the punished was supposed to like. That would not make it a punishment at all. _Besides, it was the Allfather's_ _edict_ , pondered Frigga as she bundled up a bit of clean gauze and stuffed it into the kit, _it could not be altered_.

She tinkered through several vials containing oils and tinctures before glancing up. And looking about. The tincture she was searching for must be in a little cupboard at the very end...

She was quite familiar with this room. It was where she had trained and graduated to be a fine healer like her friend Eir. She loved it here. The hall was dimly lit with most of the light coming from the huge windows facing the ever surging ocean that fell to the abyss below. Rows and rows of beds lined the two walls. Young healers and those still in training moved about, arranging the beds or emptying bowls from the occupants' bedside. Frigga craned her neck to catch the eye of any trainee. Instead she spotted a familiar fiery head at the end of the row.

'Eir,' she called out, 'can you bring me the asphodel tincture please?'

A few moments later the Head healer slowly made her way towards the queen and offered the required vial. 'Here,' she said, 'that's the last one. I need to brew some more soon.'

'I'll tell my maids to bring you a supply.'

Eir silently observed her friend arrange the vial neatly into the basket. Then she spoke, 'The two brats must have had a tremendous fight to require such elaborate arrangements.'

Frigga laughed and nodded. Eir had never been able to address them as princes. Perhaps it was because she had seen them through their ailments in infancy and tended to most of their cuts and bruises. Frigga didn't mind. Eir was a dear friend and well revered among the Aesir.

'What prompted this fight?' Eir asked archly.

'Oh, Thor had to defend his 'honour'.'

'Pshaw,' scoffed Eir. 'That one was always a handful even as a babe in arms. I can bet you my best vial of lavender oil, it was he who started the fight.'

Frigga chortled and picked up the kit, rechecking to see all the needed items were there. 'I don't disagree,' she replied.

'If I were you,' continued her strict friend, 'I would have bent them over my knees and taken a paddle to their sorry bottoms. That would drive the silly nonsense right out of them.'

Frigga laughed out loud.

'I'm sure you would have,' she quipped over her shoulders as she headed out of the healing room. 'Good thing you are not.'

'Hmph.'

 **-oOxOo-**

Loki stared vacantly at the door opposite his bed. He was sitting huddled up, holding his tattered sleeve in one hand and twisting it with the other. His brother was too agitated to sit down and calmly wait for his punishment. _He_ was letting off steam by wearing out a hole in the magnificently plush carpet in their room.

Loki was feeling extremely ashamed of himself at the moment. All the time they were standing before their parents he had felt guilty and afraid, not ashamed, as long as Father was railing at them. But the moment Mother had heard of the damage and gasped, Loki had felt a keen sense of shame. He had not been able to look her in the eye and see the disappointment reflected there. How he had wished to disappear through the floor!

Loki sighed at the thought and continued to trace the intricate infinity knots carved on the door. His brother was still pacing.

Suddenly, Thor stopped and whirled about to face him. 'Why are they not coming yet?' he grumbled. 'Are we to remain trapped here all day?'

Loki turned to look at his brother sideways and shrugged. 'Perhaps they want us to spend some time contemplating what we have done. Besides,' he added, 'you are forgetting, this is to be part of our punishment. We are not supposed to like it.'

Thor thumped down on his bed and began swinging his legs furiously, dissatisfaction evident in his scrunched up brows. Loki watched him for some time. Then he went back to staring vacantly at the door.

Time seemed to crawl. Outside, the day looked bright and inviting. Even Loki felt like slipping out and basking in the warm heat. They could hear distant chattering and laughter outside the palace. Other children must be enjoying the fine day, playing games and chasing each other through the gardens and streets.

Thor was becoming more and more restless by the minute. He scowled and grumbled and kicked his legs higher and higher.

'I don't like this a bit,' he muttered angrily after a few moments.

Loki sent him a scathing look. 'You brought it on yourself,' he retorted, irritated at his brother's constant grumbling. 'If you had not flown at me like that we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.'

'You should not have taunted me.'

'You should have let me do my assignment in peace.'

They glared at each other from across the room, none ready to admit defeat yet. There was a pregnant pause. Then Loki shifted his position, grimacing as he did. Thor sobered instantly.

'Does it hurt?' he asked in a quiet voice.

'What do you think?' sneered Loki, and promptly winced. It hurt everywhere. He could barely move his mouth. The lips felt dry and chapped. They throbbed with every word he uttered.

Thor walked over and sat beside his brother. He grabbed his chin tenderly and stared at the swollen lips. 'Where else does it hurt?'

Loki scoffed and turned away. 'Don't be such a mother,' he joked.

There was another pause.

'I'm sorry, Loki.'

'You should be.'

Thor shuffled his feet. 'I apologise. It won't happen in the future.'

Loki looked up, surprised. Remorse was etched all over his brother's face. For the first time in a long while, Thor seemed sincere. Loki fixed his brother with a long, hard stare.

Then all of a sudden, he held out his hand, 'Warrior's promise?'

'Warrior's promise,' said Thor, grabbing it like a lifeline.'I'm sorry I punched you in the mouth,' he added as an after thought.

Loki shrugged, wincing again. 'I managed to give you a beautiful shining bruise too. There,' he pointed to Thor's cheek.

Thor touched his face and grimaced. The brothers stared at each other. Their eyes travelled over their crumpled and ruined clothes, lingering on the torn sleeves and collars and came back to meet and hold for a moment. Suddenly the entire situation seemed extremely funny. They broke into peals of laughter. And once it started there was no stopping them. They rolled about holding their stomachs, snorting and gasping for breath. Gradually they hiccupped and wheezed to a stop.

'Oh! That felt good,' Thor said at length, drawing great gulps of air and wiping his eyes.

Loki lay back in his bed and hiccupped in agreement. It felt good indeed.

'I'm sorry, Brother. I shouldn't have started the fight.'

'It was not entirely your fault. Though you _did_ ruin my equations.'

They lay back in their beds, immersed in their own thoughts. Loki wondered how much assignment he would have to redo.

Thor sat up suddenly and grinned.

'I have an idea,' he said.

'What?'

Thor grinned mischievously. He would grin like that whenever he had a daring idea. It was extremely infectious. Loki felt a smile forming on his face in spite of himself.

'How about we make another midnight trip to that tower?' Thor spoke conspiringly.

Loki's eyes gleamed and his swollen lips curled into a lop-sided grin. 'Yes, but nobody should know.'

'Nobody should know what?' asked a familiar voice from the door.

Uh oh.

'Nothing!' they chorused in unison, guilt written all over their faces.

Frigga almost laughed out loud as she entered the room and turned to set her medicinal kit on the side-table. She needed to talk to Heimdall again. For now, she would allow her two little brats to keep their midnight trips to the tower a 'secret'.

 **-oOxOo-**

'Well-played, Father,' muttered Loki ten minutes later. Mother had just left them after tending to their cuts and bruises and informing them of their individual tasks. And if you could call something mental cruelty, this was it. Thor had been sent to help inside the palace while Loki had been commissioned to work _outside_. To be more specific, in the stables. _By the Norns_ , he swore under his breath as he slouched down to the royal stables, _how I hate them_.

The Royal stables were located close to the palace gardens. It was a huge building and housed hundreds of horses. The nobles had separate airy stalls for their steeds whilst the regular horses were stabled side by side in a single file in longer ones. Loki picked his way through all the hay bundles lying on the ground and made his way to the dark stalls. A stench of urine and horse excrement mixed with damp hay assaulted his nostrils, making him pull his cloak over his nose. He could make out the shapes of stalled horses in the dark. Some stood chewing on hay, others nickered and fidgeted, yet others swished their tails and gazed down at him with their dark eyes. By the beard of Borr, he hated horses.

Well, not all horses. One in particular.

Siegmund.

He pressed his cloak to his nose and took a few tentative steps towards the stalls. A stable-hand hurried forward, thinking he needed a steed.

'Your Highness?'

'Can you show me where His Majesty's stallion is stalled?' Loki mumbled through his cloak.

The stable-hand frowned and pointed down towards the back of the stable.

'Surely you do not mean to – ?'

'No.' Loki waved him away. Of course he had no intention of _riding_ that thing. He would rather try jumping from the rainbow bridge. But how was he to tell this person why exactly he was here? It was too embarrassing…

Dismissed thus, the stable-hand faltered, then turned and walked back to his room beside the stables.

Loki looked about and crept down the back. It has got to be here somewhere. After much searching, he located it. There was no mistaking the gleaming coat of purest white and dark, glittering eyes.

'Hello, Siegmund,' Loki muttered under his breath. The horse snorted and pawed the ground angrily.

'Yes yes, I am not overly elated to meet you either.'

He glanced about, trying to find a rake. He would have willingly swapped places with Thor now, who had been tasked with cataloguing all the displaced books and bring the library to its original state. He knew Thor would be as miserable there as he was here. Besides, he and Siegmund shared bad blood between them (though Father did not know that, which was rather unfortunate.)

He spotted a few rakes stashed away in the corner of the stall. How in the Nine was he to reach them with the beast breathing down his neck?

All right. Here goes…

Cautiously he approached the huge white stallion. Then slowly he stretched a hand to open the latch.

Unfortunately, the horse had other plans. It shook its head and decided to show its teeth.

A very dangerous sign.

Loki quickly withdrew his hand and gulped. The evil horse neighed and shook its mane, as if pleased with itself.

'Oh, c'mon! How am I supposed to clean your stupid stall if you insist on biting a chunk off me every time you see me?'

The horse nickered in reply. It sounded like sniggering to Loki's ears.

 _Great_.

Loki shook his head, remembering how it all had started…

It had been the day Father had brought his huge stallion home. Everyone had eagerly talked of catching a glimpse of the magnificient steed. He and Thor, mere kids then, had heard elders admiring the 'wonder horse'. They had been curious too. So they had decided to visit the stall on their own and have a look at this famed beast.

It _was_ huge. Its legs were as thick as their entire body, its back as broad as their beds and its mane gleaming like the purest driven snow. They were fascinated beyond words.

Thor, being the braver and rasher of the two, had stretched his hands to touch its nose. The horse had snorted, then stilled when he laid his hand on it. Seeing that, Loki had stretched his hand too _._

He had two words to say for it now.

Bad. Move.

The horse had taken one sniff at his hand, decided it was something edible and promptly chomped down on it. Norns, that horse could _bite_.

Ever since, whenever the horse laid its eyes on him, it would snap at him, trying its best to bite off any portion it could from his anatomy.

That they disliked one another was to put it mildly…

Boy and beast eyed each other warily. Loki was trying his best to distract it. Perhaps it would listen to flattery.

'Good horse. A great horse. The best horse I know,' he cooed, inching towards the gate.

The horse did nothing.

 _Perhaps the ploy had worked_ , thought Loki. He grew bolder and laid a hand on the latch again. Perhaps he wouldn't bite now...

xxxxxxx

Sif was in one of the front stalls, admiring a roan when she heard a familiar voice cry out ' _Bad_ horse', ' _Bad_ horse' followed by a string of rather colourful curses.

Intrigued, she rounded the corner. And snorted in laughter.

There stood the younger prince, waving a fist and yelling at the largest horse in the stable as it calmly looked on, a supposed smile on its face.

'Loki? What are you doing here?'

Loki whirled round, his face scrunched up in anger.

'This stupid horse won't let me get to the door latch. I need to get inside the stall,' he complained.

Sif quirked a brow. 'Why do you need to get inside Siegmund's stall?'

'Long story,' said Loki shiftily.

Hm.

Sif sauntered up to the horse and looked into its dark eyes. Then she dug in her pockets and fished out a sugar lump. Very cautiously she held out the hand in front of her. The horse gave the lump a sniff and nibbled at it. Then it took the sugar lump and nudged Sif's hand for another one. Soon it was licking the sugar lumps off Sif's hands like a well-trained puppy.

'Are you a bad horse, Siegmund?' cooed Sif, scratching its forehead now. The horse nickered and lowered its head.

'Of course you are not. You are a sweetheart, aren't you?'

Nicker. Nicker.

'Yes you are,' chuckled Sif. 'You are the sweetest, cutest, best horse in the world.'

'What?!'

'You are so good-natured and calm. Aren't you, Siegmund?'

'Oh _c'mon_. It's the most bad-tempered horse I have encountered. Plus, it bites,' protested Loki.

'No he doesn't. Do you?' Sif held Siegmund's head in her hands and looked it in the eye. The horse swished its tail.

Great. Just great. _Now_ the horse was responding to flattery.

'Why do you need to go inside anyway?' Sif turned to Loki, rubbing Siegmund's neck.

The boy shuffled his feet. 'I was assigned the task as a punishment.'

'Why?!'

'Please don't ask.'

Sif smirked, 'Alright. I won't. Do one thing. I'll be distracting Siegmund, while you slip inside and try to finish the job as quickly as you can.'

Loki nodded as Sif turned to cuddle and coo at the horse again.

Half an hour later, sweaty and smelling of horse manure, Loki crept out of the stall.

'There. All done,' he said, throwing down the rake and pulling out a bit of hay from his messy black hair. The stall gleamed. He had made an effort to strew the floor with fresh hay as a peace offering.

'Good,' said Sif. 'Come here.'

Loki shuffled forward.

'See? You need to respect him,' she said, holding up her hand and rubbing Siegmund's nose. 'He understands when he is loved and respected.'

'Hmph,' said Loki, crossing his arms and scowling at the horse.

'Here, you try it.'

'What?! _Noooo..._ '

'C'mon scardy-cat. Just give it a try!' urged Sif, pulling his hand and dragging him towards the beast's nose.

Loki took a deep breath and approached the beast. With slightly trembling fingers, he stretched out his hand and held it out for Seigmund to sniff. The horse snorted and sniffed and nudged his hands a few times. Loki released the breath he was holding. _Perhaps Sif was right_ , he thought as he started rubbing Siegmund's nose tentatively.

'There,' beamed Sif. 'See? He didn't bite now, did h – ?'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Well…apparently he did.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N 2: Okkkkkayyyy…have you read the chapter carefully? You ab-so-loot-ly sure?**_

 _ **Great!**_

 _ **So my question is – There are three references from three separate Disney movies in this chapter. Can you spot them all? If you can, write a review and tell me about them. Those who could in the first chance, yayyy, I love you!**_

 _ **Those who couldn't, well, I love you anyway. Just keep looking!**_

 _ **Good luck!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! The next chapter is done (though it was extremely exhausting). Things are getting serious over here. Loki has an accident and it turns a new leaf in his life. You may say this is where he actually leaves his boyhood behind. It is an important chapter. Do read and let me know if I am doing okay. I am scared that I might portray the characters wrong and end up bungling the whole story.**_

 _ **Anyways, special greetings to Emily83 for hopping onto the car. Welcome aboard, honey. Find a seat, make yourself comfortable and hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride! The rest of you, thanks for sticking around so long. It makes the journey doubly enjoyable.**_

 _ **Oh, by the way…I listened to the original Thor 2011 soundtrack 'The Compound' through the entire chapter…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Thor' are the express property of Marvel.**

 **Accident**

'No no, no. That is _not_ the way to attack with a broadsword, Loki,' Master Tyr sounded exasperated. 'How many times do I have to tell you that?'

The commander-in-chief was finding it rather hard to keep his patience today. Only this morning, a guard had brought the grave news that some tribes of Vanaheim have started a rebellion against Asgard again. Tyr had a lot more to worry about than continuously reminding the younger prince how to hold a broadsword correctly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

'But, sir…'

'I know what you are going to say, my prince. You must keep in mind this is not a short sword, which works best for those fleet of foot. This is a broadsword. You need to use your upper body muscles. Look how Thor throws his shoulders while slashing.'

Loki looked over at his brother. Thor was tilting with Fandral a little way off. It was mid-morning and they were having their daily weapon practice. Loki observed how Thor's arm muscles stood out when he slashed and whacked with the sword. He looked down at his own arms. They appeared slender. Almost feminine.

Why was he like this? Why was he not like the other children? He was not as strong as the other boys. He even looked different. Most of the boys here had blonde or light brown hair. Some of the girls had darker hair, but it was pale compared to his. _He_ had hair the hue of a raven's wings. Moreover, most of the children had freckles and their complexion was rosy. His was that of marble. Pale and freckle-less. He felt different. He _was_ different. As if he didn't belong here. As if he was not of this realm.

Oh, why had he not inherited his father's build?

'I told you before, my prince. This is not meant for you. You are swift and have good aim. But you do not have the strength to fight with a heavy weapon like this.'

'No,' uttered Loki vehemently. 'I can do it. I promise.' He will get this right. He _will_ conquer his weakness. He _will_ be as strong as Thor.

'Then do it again. C'mon – slash, counter-slash, quick turn, low swipe…'

Loki adjusted his grip. Taking a deep breath, he started the exercise all over again.

 _Slash – counter-slash – quick turn – low swipe…slash – counter-slash…_

Within a few minutes, Master Tyr interrupted him once more. 'Don't squeeze the pommel so hard. You need to make it an extension of your arm. Loosen your wrists, or you'll risk breaking them! Even Sif has managed to understand this fundamental rule!'

The rest of the boys teetered. Loki felt his face burning. It had been a cruel thing to say. He would hear no end of this. He wiped his brow and continued practising silently.

 _Slash – counter-slash – quick turn – low swipe…slash – counter-slash – quick turn – low swipe…_

The day slowly grew warmer. Rivulets of sweat ran down Loki's neck and soaked the shirt beneath his tunic. His breathing came in short puffs. His arms groaned under the weight of the sword. But he would not stop. He would conquer this.

'That is enough,' said Master Tyr suddenly. 'Hlif, I'm pairing you up with Loki.' He beckoned to a stocky boy from the other side of the practising ring, 'and Sif, you fight Asgar.'

'Yes sir,' bowed the boy and came forward, a grin on his pudgy face. Loki scowled. He did not like Hlif. He was a bully and often picked on smaller boys.

They gripped their swords, circling each other. The boy smirked.

'What? Are you afraid, butterfingers?'

'Shut up!'

'Make me, _crybaby_ ,' Hlif made faces. 'C'mon, attack!'

With a small yell, Loki charged.

 _Clang._

His sword was met with an expert block. The impact jolted his entire arm. He twirled around and made a backward swipe. Another block. Across the field, Sif was trying her best to best Asgar. She was succeeding too.

'Excellent, Sif,' the sword master encouraged the other dueling pair before turning to them. 'Now Loki, attack from the above.'

Loki slashed down. Hlif threw it off easily, sending Loki staggering back a few steps.

'What,' taunted the boy, 'is that all you have got, nancypansy?'

' _Shut your mouth,_ ' hissed Loki.

Hlif only laughed. ' _Oooh_ , little mamma's boy is _angwy_ now!'

The rest of the pupils had stopped their practising. Their attention was divided between the two ongoing fights.

Loki and Hlif circled again, like wolves circling prey, taking small nips at each other.

'You must be a disgrace to your family.'

'At least I'm a disgrace to my family. You are a disgrace to Asgard.'

The class teetered again. Hlif's face turned a blotchy red.

'Watch your mouth, lilyliver. I heard that you fight like a girl, with knives and _magic_ ,' he did a bad impression of wriggling his hands and jumping about. 'You are worse than a girl, actually. Look at Sif. She fights better than you. You know what, you should stop wearing these boy's attires and borrow some kirtles from her. She won't be wearing them, anyway.'

There were louder teeters among the immediate spectators.

Loki felt a flash of white hot anger surge within him. His vision turned red. He hated Sif at the moment. He hated all those watching him struggle and falter. But most of all, he hated the smirking bastard in front of him.

'C'mon,' Hlif urged mockingly. 'At least stop being a coward. Even Sif has more honour than that.'

Loki snapped. Enough was enough. Nobody gets to call him a coward. With a tremendous yell he lifted the broadsword and charged.

Then it happened. He suddenly felt a sizzle of energy bloom at the base of his spine and travel all the way up to his brain, flooding every vein and crackling through his arms.

The swords clashed.

 _BOOM._

There was an explosion and Loki watched in horror as Hlif was thrown a few yards away where he crashed to the ground and lay still.

Everyone froze.

 _What had just happened?_

Loki found it hard to look away. His wide petrified eyes looked on as his mind played the scene again and again. The taunting. The anger. The clash. And the explosion…

Had he killed him? Had he just slain a person?

The sword slipped from Loki's grip and clanged onto the dirt floor. His heart had stopped momentarily. Now it started thudding like mad, threatening to escape his rib-cage. Then his knees buckled and he hit the ground on all fours. He felt short of breath and drained of all energy. As if he had been running a long way. He closed his eyes and drew in huge gulps of air. What had happened? _What had just happened?_

There was a sound of running feet.

' _Loki_ ,' Thor rushed to his younger brother. 'Are you hurt?' he asked anxiously, crouching beside him and grabbing his shoulders. Loki shook his head feebly.

'I'm fine,' he whispered.

'What happened?'

'I-I don't know…'

Thor threw his arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Thank the Norns his brother was alright.

Loki suddenly looked up, panic starting to set in. 'Thor, I didn't do it! I didn't! I swear! I-I was trying to strike…a-and it just h-happened…I-I…'

Thor grabbed a fistful of his tunic and squeezed him harder. 'It's alright. It's alright. I know you didn't do it. I know you won't hurt a fly without cause.' He hugged his brother and clutched his hand. 'You sure you are not hurt?'

Loki swallowed and nodded, his head resting on Thor's neck. Thor turned to look across the field.

All the other pupils were crowding Hlif and muttering fearfully. They had not been able to comprehend what had just happened. It had been all too quick. One second Hlif had been taunting Loki. The next, the older boy was flying through the air, flung away by an invisible force. _Had Loki done it? Had he killed him?_ The mutterings increased with each passing moment. They threw frightened glances at Loki over their shoulders.

Tyr pushed past them and knelt down beside the fallen boy. His hands groped for a pulse as he checked for other injuries. There were none except a huge lump at the back of his head and he could detect a faint pulse. The boy lived. Thank the Allfather for that. 'What happened?' he asked. He had been paying attention to Sif and her opponent when suddenly he saw Hlif fall with a crunch.

Silently all of them pointed to the other boy on the ground. Loki still knelt on the dust, looking every bit dazed and horrified at what had happened. His brother sat hugging him.

'He did it, sir.'

'We saw it with our own eyes.'

'Yes, Master Tyr. Hlif was thrown when their swords clashed. He must have done something!'

'He did NOT,' the angered voice of Thor sounded from across the field. 'He would _never_ hurt anyone purposefully. And if anyone says otherwise, they would have to deal with me.' His blue eyes blazed fire. With utmost care, he put an arm around Loki and walked him out of the ring, throwing a glare over his back, as if challenging anyone to stop him.

The other pupils fell silent.

Tyr felt too confused by the fact. _Had Loki really done it? Purposefully?_ Loki was generally a quiet student. He had never attacked or harmed anyone till date. On the contrary, he would do his best to avoid all forms of scuffle and fight among the boys. Yet he could not deny the fact that Hlif had been flung only when he clashed with Loki. Had the boy unconsciously done something?

He beckoned to two boys and told them to notify the head healer. Class was dismissed. Once the unconscious boy was taken care of he would head towards the war room. This was a serious matter. Odin must be notified at once.

 **-oOxOo-**

'I'm fine now.'

'But…'

'I said I'm fine. Please leave me alone.'

Thor frowned at his brother. What exactly had happened between his brother and Hlif? He didn't believe for one moment that Loki had done whatever it was on purpose. And he had made it quite clear too. Yet still, Loki insisted on shutting him out. Thor tried once again.

'Brother, tell me what – '

'NO. Please, just leave, Thor.' Loki hugged himself, chewing his lips and looking anywhere but at him.

Thor nodded and stepped back. He was loath to part with his brother. But Loki was acting odd. The situation was serious.

Thor had come to a decision by the time he walked out of their chambers. He needed to find Mother. As soon as possible.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Please review! Pretty please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: For this chapter I listened to the original Thor 2011 soundtrack 'Science and Magic for the first part and 'My Bastard son' for the second part.**_

 _ **That being said, a shoutout to BenchthisCupboardlatch and eldergrayskull for favouriting my story. I really appreciate your support.**_

 _ **Enjoy! And please don't forget to review…**_

 **Disclaimer: all original characters from the movie 'Thor' are the express property of Marvel. I just own the story.**

 **Banishment**

Frigga had hurried off to the boys chambers as soon as she had heard of the incident from Thor. She needed to see her son. She needed to make sure that Loki was alright. Her heart had skipped a beat when Thor had described how Loki had faltered and fallen to the ground. If he was hurt…

She grabbed her kirtle and swept past corridors, past chambers, past halls in her anxiousness to reach her younger son.

Thor had said Loki had refused to talk to him, asking to be left alone. This was alarming. Her son needed her, she knew that. She knew he was hurting somehow and needed to unburden himself. But he did not know how. He was not like Thor, who made no qualms of showing his displeasure. Loki was like her. He suffered alone.

Frigga's heart thrummed a little faster as she drew close to the boys' chambers. How would Loki react to her presence? Would he keep quiet, rejecting her? Would he allow her to sooth him as she wanted to? Would he confide in her? She prayed that he did. Or else, how would she be able to help her son?

She decided to crack open the door slightly and peek inside.

Loki sat hunched up, his back to her. As she watched, he quietly mopped a sleeve over his eyes.

He was crying.

Frigga felt her throat constrict and eyes start to burn. She wanted to crush him to her chest; protect him from all hurt. But how long could she do that? Some time or the other, her son would leave her nest and want to go traversing through the universe. How would she protect him then?

She stepped inside, quietly making her presence felt.

'Go away, Thor,' Loki mumbled, his voice a little husky.

'Your brother is currently in the stables.'

Loki hurriedly scrubbed his eyes and sat up straighter. He tried his best to hide his face from her.

Frigga stepped towards him and perched on the edge of the bed, apprehensive to intrude into his personal space. She just wanted to let him know that she was there if he needed her. They sat like this – quiet, still, unwilling to break the silence.

 _Oh please let him not shut me out; please let him confide in me_ , prayed Frigga.

At long last, Loki heaved a sigh and turned his swollen, red eyes to Frigga, 'Am I a freak?' he asked, his voice thick with emotions.

Frigga couldn't resist anymore. She rushed forward and clutched the boy to her bosom, personal space be damned. Her son needed her. 'No _alskling_ , you are not. Do not ever say things like that again.' She kissed his head and rocked him gently, rubbing her hand over his back.

Loki did not resist. He let her warmth seep in, soothing the turmoil within him.

'Then why am I not like the other children?' he suddenly asked, slowly extracting himself from the warm cocoon of his mother's arms.

'Everyone is different in their own way, Loki. So are you.'

Loki shook his head. 'No. I am more different from the rest of them. Sometimes I feel I do not belong here at all!' his voice held all the doubts he had never got to express.

Frigga swallowed. Oh, how she wished she could reassure him, let him know how much she loved him despite all odds; let him understand why it was he felt so different and how it made no difference to her or Odin. But she could not. Odin had promised to deal with it. And she had quietly bowed down to his command.

She smiled quickly and said, 'Perhaps because you are more unique than the rest of the boys.'

Loki scowled at her, 'Well, I don't want to be unique. I don't want to be constantly pointed out as the odd one. I want to blend in. I want to be like Thor.'

'Darling, you cannot be like Thor. Neither can Thor be like you. You each are special and dear in your own way.'

'But nobody questions Thor, whereas…' he started twisting his fingers and chewing his lips.

'Nobody questions Thor because they do not want to end up with a black eye and broken teeth. They fear his wrath,' Frigga frowned.

So Loki had been picked on by the other children…

Hm.

Frigga thought about something and suddenly started talking, keeping her voice mellow and frank.

'When I was young,' she said, her eyes taking a far away expression, 'my sisters used to laugh at me for choosing to play with horses and figures of warriors instead of dolls and other girlish things. My father used to scold me for my preferences. And all the boys excluded me from their play because I was a girl. I was always alone.' She paused. Then laughed, 'Back in those days, I climbed trees and swam in streams and went traipsing through the glades all by myself. According to my mother, I was a regular nightmare. She had to mend my clothes more often than all my siblings' put together.'

Loki gave an amused chuckle. He was drawn in, despite everything. Good, thought Frigga.

She continued, 'when I chose to be a Shield maid, my father was livid. He said that as a chief's daughter, I would be bringing dishonor to the whole clan if I went down that path. Only regular maids were allowed to become shield maids. But I was adamant. And look where it got me. I am the queen of Asgard and have two dear little boys all to myself.'

Loki snorted, 'We are not little anymore, Mother.'

'Of course, you are _so_ grown up now.'

Loki gave her his unique lopsided smile. 'Why are you telling me all this?'

'Because you remind me very much of myself. I too was the odd one out. I neither fit here nor there. So I chose to follow my heart and ignore what others thought.'

They fell back into silence.

'So what happened in the ring?' Frigga asked softly, not wanting to appear too inquisitive.

Loki let out a breath. 'I don't know. It was something I had never experienced before. I was feeling furious and suddenly I felt this flash of unbound energy flood me and shoot through my palms. It was similar to the feeling when I am doing a spell, only a million times more intense. I was scared,' he said, swallowing quietly.

' _Seidhr_!' whispered Frigga in wonder.

'What?'

' _Seidhr_ ,' she repeated. 'They are rare.'

Loki looked mildly apprehensive. 'What is a _seidhr_?'

Frigga frowned, thinking hard, ' _Seidhr_ are powerful magicians. They can harness and manipulate the energy within the universe better than any other beings. These powers are inborn, not acquired and that is why there are few _Seidhrs_ left in the Nine Realms… I am one.'

Loki whipped around. His mother sat beside him. Yet her voice came from the door. Puzzled, he craned his neck to look over his shoulders.

There stood his mother, smiling at him!

 _Then who?_

He turned round, and sure enough, there too sat Frigga, calmly watching him.

'Who are you?' Loki yelped, jumping away and taking a defensive stance.

The Frigga who was seated on the bed, laughed. With a deft twist of her hand she dissolved the other Frigga. 'It was just a projection of me that you saw over there.'

'B-but…she was so real!' exclaimed Loki, still reeling from the shock.

'Thank you,' Frigga inclined her head and smiled.

'How did you do it?'

'Practice. When you learn to harness the immense power within you, you can do anything with it!'

Loki staggered back to the bed and sat down, regarding his mother with awe. 'You think I'm a _Seidhr_ too?'

'Yes, darling. Tell me,' she said, 'what exactly were you feeling when you were fighting with the boy?'

'L-like I would strangle his sorry neck if I could.'

'Sweet Nornheim, what had he done to anger you so?' asked Frigga astonished.

'It was nothing. He was just commenting on my weak swordplay.' Loki sidestepped the issue expertly.

'Hmmm,' she searched his face, though it was hard to read. 'Well, the power of the _Seidhr_ is revealed only when he or she is experiencing an extreme emotion. Like you were.'

'When did you know you were a _Seidhr_ , Mumma?'

'When my mother died. She loved me despite my wayward ways. She was the only one who really loved me for who I was…' Frigga sighed sadly, her eyes lost to the horizon, perhaps recalling those bitter-sweet days when she was young and yet had the love of her mother to cherish.

Suddenly Loki got up and hugged her around the neck. She gave a startled laugh and hugged him back.

'Are you feeling better now?'

He nodded jerkily.

'Can you teach me how you did that trick?'

'If you want to. C'mon, I'll show you how to control and harness the magic within you. We will practise in my garden.'

 **-oOxOo-**

Odin looked over at his younger son across the dinner table. Loki sat silent, playing with his food. Even Thor was exceptionally quiet today, stealing quick glances of his brother from time to time. Few of the courtiers were dining some way off. They murmured amongst themselves and turned to look askance at Loki now and then. Tales of the incident at the practice ring must have already spread through the realm.

Odin drained the mead and put down his goblet with a thud. His family looked up. Frigga had a worried expression on her face and Loki simply looked frightened.

'Tyr informed me there has been an incident in the ring today?' he began, addressing himself directly to his younger son. It was better to get this thing over with as quickly as possible.

Loki nodded, gulping. His stomach clenched uncomfortably.

'He says you used some kind of magic to throw him across the floor.'

'I didn't,' mumbled Loki.

'What? Speak up, boy. I can't hear you.'

'I didn't _use_ magic, Father.'

'Then how did he get thrown across the field?'

The hall had grown quiet. Everyone was straining to hear what was going on in the royal family.

'I-I don't know, Father.'

'Father, I can – ' Thor stopped at Odin's upheld hand.

'I did not mean to, Father. I did not hurt him purposefully. I-It happened…'

'Tyr said there were eye-witnesses who swear that some kind of magic was involved. If you didn't do it, who did?'

'I-I – ' stammered the young boy, his face the colour of a blank parchment.

'Odin,' Frigga quietly said, laying a hand over his gnarled ones. 'He is a _Seidhr_ , just like me. It was not his fault.'

'I know, my queen. But I cannot jeopardize the lives of the others based on it. Loki's current situation is a threat to them all. And as the Allfather it is my duty to ensure their safety. I cannot overlook the incident just because he didn't mean to do it.'

Odin sighed. This was a rather tough decision he was making. And he regretted hurting his son. But as supreme ruler he had to think for the greater good of the people. He fixed Loki with a piercing stare. The boy watched him fearfully.

'Being a _Seidhr_ is no excuse for hurting others. You need to control the power you have been born with.'

'I am sorry, Father.'

'I know it is not your fault, my son. However, to protect you and the others, I am forced to take some steps.' Odin stilled himself for the final verdict. 'You will not visit the tiltyard, or duel or play with anyone, until I am satisfied that you can control your emotions and simultaneously, your powers. Till then, you'll practise controlling your energy under the guidance of your mother.'

With each uttered word, Loki could sense the feeling of panic rising anew within him. He suddenly surged forward, his eyes welling and pleading, 'No! Father, please don't stop me from practising. I can do it. I will learn to control my energy. I promise. Please don't shut me out of practice. _Please_ …'

Odin's face remained stoic.

'No…Loki.'

Odin's heart broke a little at the stricken look on his son's face. He watched the boy gradually withdraw behind a shell of indifference. Watched Loki's face wipe clean of any emotion as he straightened up slowly and retook his seat. Odin knew this would have distant repercussions. But there was nothing he could do otherwise.

Frigga watched her son struggle to hold back the tears, even though there was no outward sign of emotion on his face. She was shocked at the harsh punishment he had been doled out for no fault of his. It was a grave injustice Odin had just meted out. She wanted to rail and storm at her husband on her son's behalf, but she knew this was not possible. The words of the Allfather could never be challenged. Not in front of an audience at least.

Her head jerked when Loki addressed them. He seemed to have put on a mask of impassiveness within these few moments.

'If you'll excuse me, Father. Mother,' he drew back his chair and stood. Then with a slight bow, he calmly walked out of the hall, his head held high, as regal as the title he was born with.

 **-oOxOo-**

'Loki!' Thor called behind him. But for once, Loki did not turn around. He walked on, one foot before the other, past the stares, past the whispers and snide remarks, past the stony-faced guards that stood watch beside the door. He kept walking till he was far away from his family and other people.

The walls gradually stopped echoing his footsteps and the dining hall grew silent.

'Leave him be, son,' said Odin softly, as Thor attempted to go after his brother. 'He would not like company right now.'

'But –'

Odin fixed his eldest son with a piercing stare. 'Your brother needs some time to adjust to these harsh conditions. Leave him alone till he bids you to do otherwise.'

'Yes Father,' the boy bowed his head and sat down, though he kept glancing back towards the door, perhaps wishing his brother would reappear.

Odin looked around to find Frigga sitting stiffly, her lips pursed and a stony expression on her face. Their eyes met.

'It's for the best, my Queen,' he sighed.

Frigga inclined her head but quietly laid down her fork.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: A short albeit powerful chapter. Thor and Loki cope with their father's dictate in different ways. Which leads to complications.**_

 _ **Thank you Mawenn35 for your valuable review. I'm waiting for Loki's lessons too. Till then do enjoy this short filler.**_

 _ **I listened to the original soundtrack 'Into Etrenity' from 'Thor: The Dark World'. Have a listen. It fits the mood perfectly.**_

 _ **Enjoy! And don't forget to review, please! (to keep up my spirits).**_

 **Disclaimer: All original characters from the movie 'Thor' are the express property of Marvel. I only own the story.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Bereft**

A cold, dreary wind had been blowing through the realm since the morning. It chased the dry leaves across the fields and arbours and scattered them down the cobbled paths like shepherds driving a herd of sheep. It whooshed through the chambers, whipping the drapes, and stealing the warmth within; and rushed through the deserted corridors, banging doors, rattling the window panes, like a pair of naughty children up to some mischief. The trees groaned under the wind's onslaught as their bare branches creaked and bobbed, dancing a macabre dance of death and decay. The sun seemed to have withdrawn behind a veil of clouds, mourning the death of summer.

Thor plodded down the familiar path to the practice ring, preoccupied. The bleak morning suited his mood perfectly. His hair ruffled in the wind as he neared the vast open space. It was early. The rest of the class had not yet arrived.

He was alone. There was no Loki to banter with today. No familiar lean figure walked beside him, no familiar green eyes gazed at him with mischief in their depths. And Thor had no idea when he would have his brother at his side again. His heart gave a curious pang at the thought of Loki.

Since that fateful dinner, Loki had been avoiding him. Thor had been shocked and hurt when his brother had requested separate quarters, leaving Thor alone in the huge room all by himself. The corner where Loki's bed used to be now stood empty, heightening his feeling of isolation.

With slow deliberate steps, Thor walked the distance of the ring and chose a straw figure to practise his strokes. His brother's pleading voice still rang in his ears…

 _No! Father, please don't stop me from practising. I can do it. I will learn to control my energy. I promise. Please don't shut me out of practice. Please…_

The heavy sword on his side weighed down on his conscience like a stone. He felt guilty. He felt he was taking advantage of Loki's predicament. How many times had he tried to approach Loki? And how many times had he been greeted by a closed door and silence from the other side? Thor felt as if something had broken inside Loki that day. His brother had changed. Loki had abandoned him.

With a _shink_ , Thor drew out the broadsword and gripped it hard. The ribbed handle bit into his palm, leaving red marks. Pain was good. At least it diverted his attention from the constant throb in the region around his heart. He held the sword high and brought it down with a mighty thud on the head of the first straw figure. Bits of hay flew everywhere.

Again he brought it down.

And again. And again.

All his frustration he poured out on his practice, mutilating the straw mannequins till nothing remained of them but a bare frame and scattered hay.

Other boys began to trickle into the arena. But Thor took no notice. He went on slashing and whacking, practising in a frenzy that frightened them. Those who saw him steered clear, fearing for their limbs. Even Fandral was hesitating a little to spar with him.

Only Sif dared to approach him.

'What's the matter with you today, Thor?' she asked anxiously. Thor kicked away bits of the strewn hay and sheathed his sword.

'Nothing,' he said, turning and walking away.

Sif was puzzled. It was rather uncharacteristic of Thor. He was generally more vocal of his dissatisfaction. This new quietness alarmed her. She ran to catch up.

'Thor?' she prodded. Thor kept walking, heading for the steps leading towards the palace. He meant to leave the arena early today, it seemed.

Sif grabbed hold of his arm. 'You are not leaving, are you?'

Thor nodded, looking away.

'But why?'

Thor shagged and finally looked at her. 'I feel guilty, Sif. I feel like I am taking undue advantage when Loki has been banned from practising. As if I am cheating on his lost time.'

Sif put a tentative hand on his shoulder. 'It's not your fault, Thor,' she said softly.

Thor took in a deep breath. His brows scrunched. 'I know. But…' he paused and then looked towards the palace, his gaze unseeing, 'He is avoiding me, Sif. I know he is hurting, but he won't talk to me. He is avoiding me and I feel so alone,' he finished in a hushed voice.

Sif had no answer for that. She stood gripping Thor's shoulders lightly, willing him to get back to his former jovial self.

'He will come around,' she said finally. 'You will see. Now c'mon. You need a good fight to take your mind off such heavy matters.'

With that she dragged him back to the arena and drew out her sword. She might not be able to solve his problem but that won't stop her from trying her best to drive away his loneliness.

 **-oOxOo-**

Loki wrapped the cloak closer around him and stood hidden, watching his fellow students spar. The clash and _shink_ of metal against metal rang out across the courtyard and pierced his heart. He should not have been standing here. He should have been one of them. He should have been swinging a sword out there, practising and sweating out till his shirt was soaked and his hands ached.

But he wasn't.

Jealousy and anger burnt at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't watch it anymore. He didn't have the strength to endure this torture. He knew not what evil spirit had steered him towards the tiltyard that morning. For three days he had avoided reaching for his sword. For three days he had locked himself up in his new room and tried to bury himself in books. For three days he had avoided answering his door when Thor had come knocking. And now he stood here, looking on enviously, doing the very thing he wanted to avoid.

He had not been able to stop his legs from turning towards the tiltyard this morning. He had followed Thor quietly, watching his trudge down the steps and start attacking the practice figures with vigour. He had marveled at Thor's frenzy. Was his brother upset with him? Was it the reason of Thor's frustration? He had felt marginally better at that thought.

But then Sif had arrived and coaxed Thor into a good mood again. They had sparred, they had talked and they had laughed together. And now Thor's yelled encouragements and boisterous laughter echoed from one corner of the tiltyard to the other amidst the noise of practice. Everything was back to normal.

Nobody had missed him much, it seemed.

Not even his brother.

Loki turned and quietly left the courtyard.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Please review! Pretty please!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: for this chapter, I listened to the original soundtrack 'We Were Close' from the Disney movie 'Frozen' for the first part and the soundtrack 'Should I Know You?' from 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' for the second.**_

 _ **Enjoy! And don't forget to leave your valuable reviews…**_

 **Disclaimer: All the original characters from the movie 'Thor' is the express property of Marvel. I only own the story.**

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Excursion**

Morning light filtered into the library, creeping closer and closer to the huddled figure in the armchair at the corner. Loki sat engrossed in a heavy leather-bound book that looked like it had been gathering dust for centuries in the old archives. He had propped the book on his drawn up knees and rested his back on the crook of the armchair. It was snug and warm. And quiet. Only the crisp flick of a page turning punctuated the otherwise undisturbed silence.

Loki was alone.

And he preferred it this way.

The dust particles danced and swirled like flakes of gold across the beams. The sunrays covered everything in a wash of soft golden light. There was magic in a library. The silence, the soft light, the air hung heavy with the aroma of old parchment and faded leather…

Loki drew a lungful of the perfume of old pages, snuggled further into the crook of the chair and turned his attention to the illustration of a _bilgesnipe_ in front of him _._ The creature was rarely seen in Asgard, even though many of the older boys had claimed to have caught a glimpse of it in their adventures to the forests covering the foothills of the mountains.

He turned the page and squinted at the description of the beast.

 _Bilgesnipes_ , he read, _are known for their temperamental nature. They are easily provoked and can cause widespread damage to life and property. They are usually pack creatures and prefer to inhabit dark, damp caverns. A bilgesnipe can grow as big as a ship and have thick, tough skin that can be penetrated by very few weapons. The most distinguishing features of this beast are the twin horns that protrude in front of its head and the spiked tail. These help it to dig and gor_ e.

Loki flicked back the page and gazed at the coloured, labeled illustration. The beast was indeed fearsome to look at. He grimaced.

Then he idly started turning the pages.

He was getting bored, despite all. With a weary sigh, he snapped the book shut and closed his eyes. Even books have a limit of being entertaining, he pondered. With a yawn, he put down _Beasts from the Nine Realms_ and stretched. _Norns_ , he wished he could ask mother to teach him some new spells.

But he couldn't. Pride had stopped him dozens of times from leaving his solitude and knock on her chamber doors. He fell back into the chair and frowned at a spot on the wall.

He had been consciously avoiding everyone since the eventful dinner. He was in no mood of being pitied by anyone. No, not even his mother. So he had sought sanctuary in this deserted library and spent most of his time digging up old, faded tomes and reading. He had not known there were so many books written by the Light Elves. Some of them were in runes he could not decipher. He had made a stack of them and was planning to transfer them to his own personal collection. Then there were the books from Midgard, though they were primitive compared to the other books. Loki had tried to read one of them but it was so crudely written and explained, he had found himself irritated with the author and left the book on its dusty shelf.

He had found the book on beasts only the other day and had read through half the pages. It was interesting at first, but now it only gave him a headache. He couldn't process all the information provided all at once.

If only there was something exciting to do…

There was a soft whisper of clothes behind him. His head came around.

'Ah, I knew I would find you here eventually,' Frigga stood smiling at her errant son. Her hair made a halo of burnished gold around her head like a crown as she stood by the window light in her silver grey kirtle. Loki blew out a breath mentally. Thank the Norns his mother had come looking for him.

'Mother,' he said stiffly, rising from his seat.

'I wondered when you would decide to emerge,' she teased him. She had tried her best to give him time to adjust, but this had gone too far. So, this morning, she had decided to hunt him down and persuade him to come out of his hiding. She took a step forward and clasped her fingers together.

He sulked. 'I was reading.'

'Too much of anything can be harmful, you know,' answered Frigga, her eyes twinkling in the soft glow of the sunbeams.

He sighed and picked up the heavy tome and tucked it in his arms. 'You wanted me?'

Frigga's smile broadened. She approached and cupped his cheek. 'Yes. I wanted to go riding in the bit of wilderness towards the north of the palace. And I thought that perhaps one of my grown up sons would like to accompany me.'

'Did you ask Thor?'

'No,' Frigga answered cautiously, noting Loki's wary glance and rigid posture. 'I wanted to ask you first.'

Loki visibly relaxed and nodded. 'Alright. I'll be there in a moment.'

Frigga brushed a loving hand through his hair. Then she turned and left with a swish of her skirts.

Loki watched her receding figure with something akin to relief. Thank the nine realms she came looking for him.

He had missed his mother.

 **-oOxOo-**

Loki stood outside the palace in the glare of the day, waiting for his mother to appear. He knew this riding excursion was just a ploy to shake him out of his self-imposed exile and get him to interact with his family. But he was not complaining. The self-imposed exile was getting tiresome and at some point he would have had to swallow his pride and approach his family himself. This was is batter, mused Loki. He squinted up at the sun and paced in front of the palace steps.

Two horses were being led towards him. One of them, a black, slim stallion snorted and tossed at its reins sensing its master. Loki gave a small smile and sauntered towards his mount.

'Hello, Sleipnir,' he greeted the steed.

The horse stepped towards him and nudged his shoulders. Loki stroked its broad forehead, looking up at its dark intelligent eyes.

'Did you miss me?' he asked softly. Sleipnir nickered.

'I did too,' admitted Loki, leaning into the mane as black as the night sky. The horse was a gift to him from the Allfather on the occasion of his birthday. Loki had been apprehensive about him at first but the horse had turned out to be sweet-natured and calm. Loki had soon learned to ride him and was now almost an expert horseman. He adjusted the stirrup and took the reins from the stable-boy. The horse flicked its tail and waited patiently with its young master.

Hurried footsteps approached and Frigga appeared, carrying an empty wicker basket and a bundle. She gave a swift smile on seeing Loki and walked towards her own horse. The stable-boy held the bundles as she mounted her steed, a brown mare with a diamond shaped white patch on its forehead; she leaned forward to gather her bundle and signaled Loki to mount. Then with a click of her tongue, they were off.

They walked past the gates of the Palace grounds and entered the city. It was bustling with activities. Loki could hear the hawkers loudly advertising their ware. A shrill-voiced lady bargained with a merchant. Some others strolled up and down, checking the wares displayed. Children ran about, giggling and shrieking. Loki urged his mount to walk a little faster and soon rode abreast of his mother. The two horses picked their way through the hustle and bustle and made for the gate at the extreme end of the city.

Frigga looked over at her son. 'Isn't it lovely?' she asked, smiling a little.

Loki nodded but said nothing.

They rode silently through the cobbled streets, past family manors and small houses. Soon they had left the dwellings far behind. Meadows stretched infinitely on both the sides of the road. The mounts' hooves made _clop-clop_ sounds in the quietude. They were nearing the north gates.

Loki was suddenly struck with an idea.

'The last person to reach the gates is a _sloghump_!' he yelled, and took off with a hoot of laughter.

'Oh, no you don't,' shouted Frigga, giving him a mock glare. She kicked her mount into a gallop and they tore down the road, raising clouds of dust and scattering pebbles everywhere.

For the first time, Loki felt a sense exhilaration rise inside him. He felt laughter bubble up and gather in his throat. He felt free. He let out a great whoop of excitement and urged Sleipnir to pick up more speed. The cold, sharp wind whipped through his hair and his cloak fluttered like the wings of a trapped butterfly. He turned to look at his mother.

She was bent low on her saddle, gripping the reins. Her rich golden tresses had come loose and fluttered behind her, whipping across her face from time to time. She was laughing too.

Loki turned to face the front, squinting at the distance. They were almost there. With an expert tug of the reins, he slowed down and waited for his mother to catch up.

' _Sloghump_ ,' he teased, once she reached him.

'You cheated,' she chuckled.

'No I didn't.'

Frigga laughed and took the lead. Together they approached the sentinel posted at the gate.

'Who goes there?' came the shout.

'It is the Queen. I needed to collect some herbs from yonder wildrenesses,' replied Frigga.

The guard hurriedly left his perch and bowed his head. 'Your Majesty,' he said, 'where are the rest of your maids?'

'I wished to come without them today. Besides, I am not alone,' she canted her head towards Loki. 'My younger son is with me.'

'But, Your Majesty – '

'I can defend myself well, Holdejn,' interrupted Frigga, a hint of irritation in her voice. She indicated her hip, where an intricately designed short sword hung on the belt.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' the guard saluted again and walked off to open the gate.

'So that is why you were carrying the wicker basket,' Loki stated some time afterwards, as they passed through the gates to the wilderness beyond.

'Yes,' replied Frigga, looking around at the ground, as the horses picked their way through exposed roots and dry leaves. Loki could hear a stream gurgling somewhere nearby. They rode in silence, looking about from time to time. Finally they came across a relatively open space that overlooked the surging ocean. Loki could faintly make out the sparkling Asbru bridge stretching out towards the vast space beyond. He whipped his head around to find Frigga dismounting and leading her mare to a nearby tree.

He climbed down and followed his mother's example.

'So what is this place?' he asked, tying his horse beside hers.

Frigga glanced up. 'Somewhere I used to come often when I was a new bride. This place reminded me of home, back in Vanaheim.'

Loki frowned, puzzled. 'So why have you brought me here?'

'Don't you like it here?'

'Yes I do,' he answered slowly. 'But I thought you were here to gather herbs.'

Frigga picked up the basket and headed towards the stream, leaving Loki to stumble after her. 'I am.'

They came upon a sort of glen that stretched far, and in its midst flowed a gurgling, sparkling stream. Flowers nodded beside its banks, their colourful heads distorted in the racing waters. Loki watched as his mother waded through the sea of white and yellow blooms, stopping from time to time to pick a plant or flower and deposit it in the basket. He drew in a lungful of the cool air and sat down. The ground was soft and the sweet fragrance of trampled grass reached his nostrils. A smile began to form on his lips. He closed his eyes and just lay there, reveling in the peace of this place.

'Don't fall asleep.'

Loki cracked his eyes open to find Frigga now returning with a laden basket, her dress stained with mud and grass.

'I wasn't.'

'Good. Because this is not the only reason I brought you here.'

Loki sat up quickly, his brows furrowed. 'What do you mean?' he asked, puzzled.

Frigga gave him a mischievous smile.

'I thought perhaps we could start on your magical training today,' she answered.

Loki's heart gave a curious thump. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He swallowed nervously.

'Here?' he croaked, when he could finally speak.

Frigga nodded slowly.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Please review! Pretty please! And may be you can find out what happens next faster!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: For the last section, I listened to the soundtrack 'Flying with Mother' from the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon 2'. It is beautiful and exhilarating. Have a listen if you can!**_

 _ **And thank you all for showing your support. I loved reading your reviews and hope I can do justice to your expectations. A shoutout to water lily in clearwater, hichilove25, Mawenn35 and Emily83! I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you all…**_

 _ **Do enjoy…and please don't forget to review!**_

 **-oOxOo-**

 **Lessons**

Loki was standing up by now. He straightened his tunic and dusted his breeches and then turned to his mother. 'I am ready,' he said, finally.

Frigga gave him a dazzling grin and tied up her hair. Then with a deft wave of her hands she conjured up a glowing light that looked like molten rays of sunshine. She stretched her arms out and slowly began moving them upwards till the two palms met above her head. The molten light encircled them and formed a sparkling, shining, golden dome around them that separated the rest of the forest from the space within. Frigga turned around, 'just for extra protection.'

' _Seidhr_ ,' she said, walking back towards the centre of the shimmering dome, 'are those persons who can tap their inner source of power and combine them with the power swirling outside to create a great force,' she began. 'However, tapping one's inner power does not come easily to all. It needs practice and patience.'

She slid her hands swiftly and held them palm upwards. Two marble seats appeared in the middle of the space.

'Sit,' she said. Loki settled down on one while she took the other.

'You have got immense power surging within you, Loki. But you must learn to control them first before you can harness them…you need to learn the extent of your control over your senses and emotions before you can unleash the lethal energy within you.'

'You need to practise.'

Loki swallowed.

Frigga gave him an encouraging smile. 'Let us begin with some basic practices, shall we? Good.' She sat erect and alert, 'Sit like this. And then close your eyes.'

Loki straightened his spine and closed his eyes. The silence of the forest pressed against him, magnified within the protective shield. He could hear his own breathing and heartbeat.

'Take slow, deep breaths and try to concentrate on the point where your heart is,' the calm voice of his mother floated towards him.

He tried as she said. He could feel his heart beating strongly under his breastbone. Its rhythmic _lub-dub_ lulled him into some kind of trance.

'Can you feel its rhythm?'

When he nodded, Frigga continued, 'Concentrate on it and chant _cridhe draoidheachd_.'

'What is – ' began Loki but was interrupted by Frigga.

'Just do it. And you will see.'

So Loki did as he was bid to do. He started muttering the incantation under his breath.

Gradually, he began experiencing it. A warm glow bloomed at the region of his heart and slowly started spreading through his chest. He could feel the warmth climb his spine and flood his brain. As if he had swallowed some honeyed mead and it was warming up his body bit by bit. It was not unlike the surge of energy he had felt in the practice ring, but much more controlled, much more slow. He could suddenly feel the energy floating around him, outside him, thin tendrils of power that whispered to him, called to him, swirling around like fish in the ocean. He felt as if he could do anything now if he so wanted. Like anything was possible. This was amazing. This was _wonderful_. He gasped, his eyes flying open.

Frigga smiled. 'You felt it, didn't you?'

'Y-yes,' gasped Loki. 'What was that?'

'It was just a glimpse of the power you hold inside you. When you can harness it, you can harness the powers and energy in this vast universe itself.'

Loki gazed at her, wide-eyed. 'What was that you made me chant?' he asked in wonder.

'It is a spell to unlock your heart magic,' Frigga simply replied, kneeling over to retrieve the bundle she had brought along with her herb basket. She untied the knot and began laying a loaf of bread and some cheese onto the spread cloth.

Loki watched her, bemused. 'Is that all?' he asked. 'Aren't I going to practise?'

It is enough for one day.'

'But – '

Frigga beckoned him to come over. 'Too much of anything is harmful, remember?' she said, as he strolled towards her.

She quickly handed him a piece of cheese and some bread and then conjured up two goblets full of water. Loki observed her as she took a small bite of the soft, fragrant bread and sipped from the cup. Then he spoke.

'Why can't I practise some more?'

She handed him his goblet. 'Because you are not familiar with this amount of energy. You need to build inner strength before you unleash your heart magic. Or else it would drain your body. Now eat up.'

Loki took another bite and ruminated on the fact.

'So how do I build this inner strength?'

Frigga laughed. 'Always so eager for new knowledge,' she teased. 'Well, you need to chant that spell on a daily basis. Once you can handle that surge of energy we can begin with basic conjuring tricks.'

Loki's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

'Can we come here every day?' he asked eagerly. 'To practise?'

'If you want to,' said Frigga.

Loki beamed at her.

 **-oOxOo-**

'Mumma! Mumma, look! It happened again!'

Frigga gazed at her son's excited face. He had come a long way these past few weeks. They had moved from conjuring tricks to vanishing spell and were now practising transforming things. She watched proudly as the boulder in front of Loki wiggled slightly and took the form of a rabbit.

'Did you see that?' cried Loki enthusiastically. 'It is a whole bunny!'

'Well done, my son,' she laughed as the bunny hopped about, nibbling at the blades of grass and wriggling its nose.

Loki looked at his hand and grinned. 'I think I am starting to understand how all this works!'

'Really?' Frigga grinned mischievously. 'Let's see if you can do this.'

She rubbed her fingers and muttered, ' _Vanoma_.'

A bouquet of camellia and cinquefoil appeared in her grasp.

Loki concentrated, scrunching up his brows and whispered the incantation.

Nothing happened.

' _Vanoma_ ,' he muttered again.

Still nothing.

'You need to delve into your heart and bring out the image of what you want to conjure,' encouraged Frigga.

Loki took another breath and whispered the incantation once again.

There was a sound like the whispering of a breeze against the grass blades and a bunch of Angelica herb and virgin's bower materialised in his hand.

Loki frowned. 'I did not ask for these,' he said, examining the bunch.

Frigga gave a tinkling laughter. 'Never you mind,' she said. 'You would get the hang of it soon enough.'

Loki sulked.

 **-oOxOo-**

They were walking towards their secluded spot in the forest, and Loki was in the middle of explaining his progress.

'– and I think I need to grasp a few of the outer tendrils to bring that much of energy into the space within.'

Frigga regarded her son with affection.

'You have improved so much Loki. I am proud of how much you have learnt in the past month.'

Loki gave her his rare smile and walked forward. Then he drew his outstretched arms upward to meet at the top of his head. The familiar shimmering golden shield surrounded them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Loki walked up to the boundary, turned and faced his mother.

'Ready?' asked Frigga.

Loki breathed in and nodded.

Frigga suddenly whipped her hand and sent a pulsating beam towards Loki. But he was ready. He clapped his hands and muttered an incantation, then held them out like a catcher in a baseball game. The next second he whipped them around the pulsating beam and captured it between his palms, held apart.

'I did it, Mumma!' he cried, his whole being lit up with joy. 'I caught it!'

Frigga inclined her head in acknowledgement. 'Ready?' she asked again.

Loki shifted his weight and nodded.

 **-oOxOo-**

'Watch this, Mother,' Loki held out his hands, wriggling his fingers like playing a harp. Then the fingers stilled and he pulled at an invisible string.

There was a tremendous ripping sound and the nearest tree toppled over, uprooted.

'No, Loki!' shouted Frigga in alarm. She whipped her palms upwards and the said tree regained its place upright, much worse for wear.

'What made you do that?' Frigga turned her flashing eyes to her son.

Loki looked scared and abashed now. 'I-I don't know. I j-just wanted to see if I could.'

Frigga fixed him with a piercing glare. 'We _never_ ,' she pronounced each word slowly and deliberately, 'harm any unarmed or innocent person or animal. Having the knowledge and power to use magic does not give you the license to use it indiscriminately and thoughtlessly.'

Loki hung his head.

'Do you understand?'

The boy nodded, now thoroughly chastised. 'Sorry, Mumma,' he mumbled.

Frigga softened. 'We – you and I – have been blessed with inborn powers, Loki. It is our responsibility to do some good with that. Always use your magic to protect and defend, my son. Never to harm anyone.'

'Yes, Mother.'

'Good. Come here,' she held out her arms. Loki walked right into them and she squeezed his lean body to her bosom.

He will understand when he grows up, she told herself.

 **-oOxOo-**

'Come on,' Frigga tugged at Loki's hands and dragged him towards the ocean's edge.

'Where are we going?' asked Loki, noting the direction.

'I want to show you something new today,' a mischievous glint had appeared in his mother's eyes.

They navigated around the ancient gnarled roots and jumped over rabbit holes, picking their way slowly towards the open cliffside. Loki could smell the brine-laden breeze blowing towards them in the waning light of the sun. A few minutes later, they heard the plaintive cry of the gulls.

The foliage thinned and suddenly they stood facing the vast surging ocean that crashed on the sea shore and tumbled down to the abyss at the edge of the realm.

'Why are we here?' Loki turned to his mother.

She gave him a grin. Then without any sort of warning she jumped off the cliff.

Loki gasped, his heart in his throat.

 _What in the nine Realms?_

He hurried forward, dreading what he would see. But what he did see was not what he was expecting. Loki felt his eyes pop out of their sockets at the sight. For there was Frigga, floating above the ocean, just level with him, in the air.

'How could – '

Frigga threw up her head laughed. ' _Seidhr_ , my dear!' she replied.

'I-I can do that too?' he stammered, too astonished at his mother.

'Yes. Yes you can,' chuckled Frigga. 'But only if you know how to make yourself weightless.'

Loki was too lost for words to utter anything.

'C'mon,' urged Frigga. 'Just trust your heart and let go. Your heart magic would do the rest.'

'Yes,' Loki scowled at her. 'That sounds _wayyyy_ too easy.'

But even with all his misgivings, he inhaled sharply, filling his lungs with the sharp briny air and jumped.

'Aaaaaaaaahahhhhhhhhhhhh!'

He was not flying.

He was falling!

Like a boulder, turning round and round in mid air. He writhed and flailed, trying hard to grasp a root or anything to break his fall. But nothing was within his reach. He was going to die. _He was going to die_ …

Instinctively he started chanting the first spell that came to his mind. _Cridhe draoidheachd_ … _cridhe draoidheachd…cridhe draoidheachd_ , he muttered desperately, hoping his mother would do something soon.

And it worked!

Instantly, he felt himself seized by unknown forces and turned upright. It was like swimming. The air supported the weight of his body. He could feel the buoyancy around him. He looked down. The ocean surged and retreated, surged and retreated, continuing its eternal dance with the beach. This feels so ethereal, marveled Loki. The wind whipped his hair around, tangling it in the process. A few seagulls dared to fly near him, perhaps scrutinizing the new threat.

With his heart almost in his throat, he propelled himself towards the cliff-edge, where his mother stood, grinning from ear-to-ear.

'How was it?' she asked, once he had landed on his feet.

Loki glowered at her.

'I'm sorry, _alskling_ ,' said Frigga, trying to sound apologetic, 'that is the only way to learn how to fly. Heart magic works stronger with stronger emotions, remember?'

'But you could have warned me at least,' grumbled Loki in indignation. 'I nearly died of fright.'

Frigga tried hard not to laugh, but it was too hard. The expression on Loki's face was comical. She stretched a conciliatory hand towards him.

'Come darling. The first time is always the worst. This time,' she said, walking back towards the edge, 'I promise it would not be hard. We will do it together.'

Loki followed her reluctantly, still breathing hard from the shock. They stood on the very edge of the cliff as the wind snatched at their cloaks like vicious wolves attacking their prey.

She turned to him. 'Ready?'

Loki squeezed his mother's hand hard and nodded stiffly.

They jumped.

And soared like the gulls over the crashing waves. Frigga let go of his fingers, stretching her hands like the wings of the seagulls and glided down towards the ocean. Loki followed.

It was an exhilarating experience. He had never done anything so scary and exciting before!

He drifted over the crests of the waves, catching the spray on his clothes. Then soared above, towards the infinite vault of the blue sky, where a few stars twinkled in its depths. His mother soared beside him, her eyes closed, her face smiling. She was enjoying this as much as he was.

She was right. The worst was over. This was beautiful.

Loki closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrance of freedom.

He loved this. He loved flying.

 **-oOxOo-**

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Please review! And let me know how I am doing!**_


End file.
